Leões Episódio 1 da Série Vida de santuário
by Sion Neblina
Summary: Depois de muitas batalhas, enfrentarem deuses e vencerem a morte, os cavaleiros querem apenas descanso e um pouco de paz. mas, isso será impossível a alguns, incluindo, certo budista que se tornará alvo da disputa entre dois intransigentes leoninos.
1. Leões enlouquecidosl

**N.A.** _Esse é o primeiro episódio de uma série de histórias que foram inspiradas pela série de outra autora chamada Somoyo, ("Os cavaleiros de Ouro em.."). Foi muito divertido ler as loucuras que esses lindinhos fizeram no santuário de Athena e eu resolvi colocar mais lenha nessa fogueira, escrevendo mais loucuras sobre a vidinha quase mansa deles. Espero que gostem e dedico essa fic a essa Ficwritter que deixou de escrever a certo tempo, mas nos brindou com histórias incríveis, claro que estou longe de possuir o talento da Somoyo, mas tentarei fazer algumas coisinhas divertidas aqui._

_Boa leitura._

**Sinopse: **Depois de muitas batalhas, enfrentarem deuses e vencerem a morte, os cavaleiros querem apenas descanso e um pouco de paz. mas, isso será impossível a alguns, incluindo, certo budista que se tornará alvo da disputa entre dois intransigentes leoninos. Uma confusão que porá fogo no santuário inteiro e interferirá na vida dos demais cavaleiros.

IkkixShakaxAiolia com a participação dos outros cavaleiros de ouro e Athena. Romance/comédia/yaoi**.**

_**Disclaimer: Sant Saiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation, esse texto não possui fins lucrativos, feito de fã para fã.**_

**Sion Company e Sapo Kururumada corporation APRESENTAM**:

_**VIDA DE SANTUÁRIO**_

_**Episódio 1**_

_**LEÕES**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Os direitos de Saint Seiya, e de todos os seus personagens pertencem a Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. Esse texto não possui fins lucrativos, foi feito de fã para fã._

**Leões enlouquecidos**

**1 Capítulo**

_**Tudo começa numa noite quente (não no sentido que vocês estão pensando) na casa de virgem...**_

- Mais uma noite, solitária! - pensou Shaka tranquilamente saindo de sua meditação. Encaminhou-se para o banheiro e depois de tomar um demorado banho, vestiu-se numa calça de pijama e estava indo para seu quarto quando uma voz o interrompeu:

- Shaka! - falou a voz assustada. Mais assustado ficou o indiano que quase caiu.

- Ai, Aiolia! Quer me matar de susto é? - reclamou se voltando para a voz estridente do leonino.

Aiolia estava petrificado olhando o loiro, nunca o vira daquele jeito, sem camisa, o corpo bem trabalhado, mas, delgado, coberto apenas com uma calça folgada, os longos e loiros cabelos, grudados na testa e costas, molhados. Shaka estava lindo perfeito, impactante!

- Aiolia? - tornou Shaka, já incomodado com o silêncio do leonino, ele piscou saindo do transe.

- Ah... é... Eu ouvi barulho aqui e vim checar se você estava bem...

- Quê? - o Cavaleiro de virgem perguntou indignado olhando bem fundo nos olhos verdes que não paravam de medi-lo de cima abaixo. Achava aquilo tudo muito estranho, afinal eles viviam as turras e aquele olhar... era um olhar de... cobiça?

Não, sem chance! A única coisa dele que o leão poderia cobiçar era o seu autocontrole, coisa que o grego não possuía de jeito nenhum.

- Aiolia, você bebeu?

- C-como assim? Não estou te entendendo Shaka... – disfarçou o leão.

- Você aparece em minha casa no meio da noite, fica me olhando com essa cara de bobo, o que quer que eu pense?

Aiolia desistiu de ser sutil, parecia que o indiano era mais tapado que ele próprio.

- Puta vida! - gritou o leonino – Você tinha mesmo que ser loiro, não é, Shaka?

- Não, na verdade eu deveria ser moreno, porque sou indiano legítimo, mas, como eu nasci sagrado, ai...

- CALA A BOCA, SHAKA! - gritou Aiolia, já percebendo que aquilo seria mais difícil que pensava.

- Como se atreve a me mandar calar a boca dentro de minha própria casa? Esquece-te que fala com aquele que é sagrado...

- E gostoso...

- Isso, e gostoso do céu até...- Shaka se interrompeu percebendo as palavras de Aiolia. Fitou o leão, incrédulo.

- Aiolia, você está dando em cima de mim, foi pra isso que veio aqui?

- Ah, demorou! - suspirou Aiolia logo depois fitando o indiano sem jeito – ehhh... quer dizer... não dessa forma... eu...

- Aiolia, você não está com o Mu?

- Eu? C-claro que não, isso é boato de santuário! – disse se aproximando mais, vendo Shaka recuar, recuar, até sair correndo para dentro de seu quarto.

- Volta aqui, Shaka, para de ser dramático! - ele entrou no quarto e encontrou o virginiano se protegendo atrás de uma mesa.

- Sai pra lá, Aiolia, conheço muito bem sua fama, não fique brincando comigo!

- Não é brincadeira.

- Sei, da última vez que não foi uma brincadeira, você tentou me matar, eu não quero nem chegar perto de você!

- Puxa, você ainda se lembra disso? Você é uma reencarnação muito rancorosa de Buda!

- Não é rancor é trauma! - disse Shaka – você bateu minha cabeça contra uma pedra, tentando me beijar quando eu tinha doze anos!

- Ah, Shaka, lembrou bem, tínhamos doze anos. Agora sou bem mais experiente, vem cá... – disse cercando o loiro que continuava fugindo.

- Você só pode ter bebido, Aiolia, estamos à vida inteira nesse santuário e por que essa súbita paixão?

- PORQUE FIQUEI COM CIÚMES, QUANDO ME DISSERAM QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA COM AQUELE FRANGO MITOLÓGICO! - urrou o leão a plenos pulmões, e Shaka ficou pasmo; Aiolia com ciúmes dele? Aquilo seria um sonho há alguns anos, agora era um pesadelo! Caso Ikki chegasse ali, naquele momento, aí sim estaria com problemas.

- Aiolia, para de zombar da minha cara, isso não é engraçado! – Sua voz quase não saía, e o leonino vendo aquele momento de fragilidade do outro se aproximou, segurando-lhe o queixo.

- Shaka, eu não estou brincando com você, eu juro! - ele tentou beijar o virginiano, (como se percebe paciência não era uma virtude do cavaleiro de leão) e foi arremessado longe.

- Vai embora daqui, Aiolia, agora! - esbravejou virgem, irritado.

- Mas, que droga, por que você não acredita em mim?

- Porque você me esnobou a vida toda e agora esse comportamento, deve fazer parte de novo de alguma apostinha sua, não é?

- Esnobei a vida toda? Do que você...? - era o leão que estava pasmado agora – Quando fiz isso?

Shaka se calou e respirou fundo:

- Eu te dou três segundos para sair daqui, antes que o envie para um dos seis mundos.

- Shaka, que história é essa de esnobar...?

- Um...

- Espera Shaka...

- Dois...

- Ta bom, eu saio! - Aiolia saiu correndo para a porta, mas depois se virou – Mas, eu volto.

Voltou a correr. Shaka respirou pesadamente, o que aquele leão maluco queria com ele afinal?

-OOO-

- Ora, ora bolas! - Aiolia saiu chutando o chão zangado – Esnobando! Desde quando se esnoba a reencarnação de Buda? Aquele que como ele mesmo diz é sagrado do céu até o inferno? Parece até que posso!

Já era manhã e ele estava subindo a escadaria em direção ao templo do irmão.

- O que foi maninho, tomou um chega prá lá do loiro, foi? - Aioros apareceu rindo, também subindo a escadaria, voltando para seu templo.

- Ah, Aioros, eu queria mesmo falar com você!

- Imagino... – riu sagitário.

- Ah, Aioros, até você vai me zoar agora? Já basta o Kanon!

- Você é burro mesmo, Aiolia, achou que ganharia o loiro assim na marra, esquece que ele tá de caso com aquele cavaleiro de bronze?

- Ah, mas eu mato aquele frango flambado! - grunhiu o Leão.

- E que direito você tem de fazer isso? Quando soube que o indiano gostava de você, ao invés de ficar com ele, você zombou dele lembra-se disso?

- Ah, por Athena, Aioros, eu tinha doze anos!

- Ele também, coisas assim não se esquece!

- E o que isso quer dizer? Que terei que aceitar perdê-lo para o moleque de bronze?

- Aiolia, sabemos muito bem que a questão é mais orgulho que amor, certo? – disse Aioros – E por favor, Já basta às tradicionais confusões do santuário, não inventa mais uma!

- Confusões? – perguntou Aiolia começando a subir as escadas, acompanhando o irmão para sua casa – De que você está falando, Aioros...?

- SOME DAQUIIIIIIIIII! – ouviram a estrondosa voz de Afrodite e depois MDM descendo as escadas, sob uma enxurrada de rosas piranhas!

- Cuidado, rapazes! – disse câncer, e eles se abaixaram para não serem vitimados pelo golpe do cavaleiro de peixes.

- MDM, que inferno você aprontou agora? – perguntou Aioros, irritado.

- Eu não fiz nada, só... que... sem querer acabei pisando numas mudas de rosa do jardim daquele fresco! – respondeu o italiano, aborrecido.

- Ah, isso para o Dite é o fim, ele não o perdoará... – balançou a cabeça Aiolia.

- Vou pra arena, pelo visto, o mau humor dele vai durar o dia todo! – disse câncer, voltando a descer as escadas.

Aioros e Aiolia continuaram a subir em direção a sagitário.

- Mas, Aioros, você bem que poderia me ajudar, não é? Todos respeitam você no santuário, o loiro o ouviria...

- Você quer que eu use meu prestígio de cavaleiro mais velho, para mentir para a reencarnação de Buda?

Aiolia corou.

- Não estaria mentindo, eu gosto dele!

Aioros olhou o irmão com ironia.

- Tá bom, eu confesso... – disse Aiolia baixando os olhos, meio envergonhado – Eu apostei com o Kanon que... conseguiria o indiano...

- Aiolia, você fez o que? – indignou-se o irmão – Tenho vergonha de você! Como pode fazer algo assim de novo?

- Fiz sem pensar e agora... se não conseguir, o Kanon vai me infernizar para o resto da...

- Bom dia, Cavaleiros...

Eles olharam para Mu que descia do templo da deusa, e Aioros percebeu como o rosto do irmão corava e seu sorriso se _enlanguescia _ao falar com o cavaleiro de Áries.

- Bom dia, Mu, como está você? – perguntou Aiolia começando a andar ao lado do tibetano que lhe mandou um olhar indiferente continuando a descida.

- Tudo bem, Aiolia...

- Aiolia! – Aioros chamou o irmão que estancou o passo sem jeito, Mu continuou seu percurso.

- Ah, é, vamos, não é?

- Tsc, tsc, tsc, e você ainda diz que gosta do loiro? Dá pra ver de longe de quem você gosta!

- Desse pedante? – Aiolia quase gritou – Nem em sonho! Você viu? Ele nem olhou em minha direção!

- Certo, se você diz, agora nem conta comigo para estragar a felicidade do loiro! Ele parece muito bem com o frango flambado dele, certo?

- Isso veremos! – disse Aiolia com olhar maligno.

-OOO-

Shaka foi obrigado a sair de sua meditação ao ouvir barulho em seu templo, era sempre assim, ele chegava e era _um tal_ de arrastar caixa de armadura pra lá e pra cá, destampar panelas, ligar chuveiro e etc. Não dando sossego ao pobre discípulo de Buda.

- Shaka! Eu cheguei! – gritou Ikki, e o indiano ergueu os olhos fechados para o céu.

- Como se eu não tivesse percebido! – disse entrando no quarto e o encontrando esparramado na cama – Fênix, por Buda, daria para fazer menos barulho ao chegar?

- Ah, me desculpe, não queria atrapalhá-lo...

- Mas atrapalhou! – Shaka tentou controlar o tom de voz, estava feliz com a volta dele, mas jamais admitiria isso – Escute, eu sempre permito que fique em minha casa quando vem fazer suas _visitinhas _ao santuário, mas isso já é abusar da minha hospitalidade, e em falar nisso... SEU QUARTO É O DE HÓSPEDE, então, fora da minha cama!

Ikki bufou, irritado.

- Você é um loiro muito difícil sabia? – disse pegando a mochila que estava no chão.

- Sim, eu sei, sou um iluminado, e se você vier com suas cantadas baratas novamente, eu juro que o arremesso num dos seis mundos, sem escala, entendeu?

- Sim, já entendi! – disse Ikki mal humorado, rumando para o quarto de hóspede.

- Mas eu também estou feliz por você ter voltado, Ikki... – disse Shaka baixinho, tendo consciência de que o rapaz não ouviria.

-OOO-

- O frango flambado voltou para o Santuário e está hospedado na sexta casa, você sabia? – Kanon provocou Aiolia que estava perdido nos próprios pensamentos e sentimentos.

- E daí? – indagou o leonino de mau humor – Isso não significa nada!

- Não? Ah, fala sério! Eles devem estar transando como loucos, agora!

- O quê? Você esquece que está falando do Shaka? DO MEU Shaka? Ele é puro, inocente e nunca...

- Hahahahahahaha, você é bobo, mesmo! – riu o geminiano – Se ele fosse tudo isso, por que o frango estaria na casa dele?

- Porque ele é uma alma iluminada, e tem pena do garoto solitário só isso. E é isso que o Ikki é, um garoto!

- Por que está falando meu nome, Aiolia? – ele ouviu a voz grave atrás de si e já se virou com um olhar agressivo.

- Não é da sua conta, estou falando DE VOCÊ e não COM VOCÊ! – esbravejou, e Ikki colocou as mãos nos quadris o olhando da mesma forma.

- Pois, exijo saber do que estava falando? – desafiou o cavaleiro de bronze.

- Eu não tenho obrigação de lhe falar nada e saía daqui antes que seja obrigado a te mostrar o que é receber a _patada_ do leão!

- Hahahaha, patada? Não me faça rir, Aiolia, você não me mete medo algum! – provocou Fênix, vendo o cosmo do grego se elevar.

- Gente, acho melhor vocês pararem com isso, antes que Athena perceba, aí vocês já sabem, não é? – interrompeu Kanon, temendo o pior.

- Eu não tenho medo da pirralha louca! – disse Ikki.

- Respeito com a deusa, rapazinho insolente! – falou Aiolia já disparando um golpe.

Kanon arregalou os olhos, Ikki se preparou para se defender, mas o golpe não chegou ao seu objetivo, por que Shaka chegou à velocidade da luz e se pôs na frente de Ikki, defendendo facilmente o golpe que não foi um dos mais fortes que Aiolia já deu.

- Vocês enlouqueceram? – perguntou o indiano olhando de um para o outro.

- Ele que começou! – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Shaka mirou o rosto divertido de Kanon e os rostos dos dois leoninos.

- Ikki, venha comigo! – disse o indiano voltando pelo mesmo caminho em direção ao seu templo. Chegaram e o cavaleiro de virgem parou e olhou o mais jovem.

- Por que você e Aiolia estavam brigando?

- Ele me provocou!

- De que forma?

- Ele e o Kanon estavam falando coisas sobre nós dois. – falou Ikki, e Shaka corou.

- Coisas sobre nós dois? Como assim?

- Ah, loiro, você sabe... – disse Fênix se aproximando mais e pegando uma mecha dos cabelos de Shaka a enrolando entre os dedos.

- Não, eu não sei Fênix, quer ser mais claro?

- Estavam falando que estamos tendo um caso! Satisfeito? – esbravejou o leonino.

- Mas, isso não é verdade.

- Ah, mas eles acham que é! – sorriu Ikki e se aproximou com seu olhar mais malicioso – E bem que poderia ser não é, loiro?

- Não, não poderia, Fênix, não me sinto preparado para isso e, embora com a chegada da deusa e o final das batalhas as coisas tenham se acalmado no Santuário, ainda continuamos sendo cavaleiros.

- E quem disse que cavaleiros não podem...?

- Eu estou dizendo que não. – respondeu o indiano.

- Mas, você deixou que eu o beijasse! – reclamou Ikki – Fica nessa de santo, mas bem que gosta dos meus carinhos!

- Sim, carinho é sempre bom, mas sexo... já é um pouco demais, quanto mais com um garoto como você...

- Eu não sou um garoto! – esbravejou Ikki irritado – Eu sou um homem e você sabe muito bem disso! Não me trate dessa forma!

- Ikki, eu não quis ofendê-lo...

- Mas ofendeu! – falou magoado – Quer dizer que só sirvo para beijinho é isso? E quando você quiser algo mais vai procurar outro? O Aiolia, por exemplo?

Shaka empalideceu.

- O que você sabe sobre Aiolia e eu?

- Deveria saber alguma coisa? É isso seu santo do pau-oco?

- Não, Fênix, eu não vou permitir outra discussão entre nós dois, por mais que queira.

- Então me fala a verdade, o que você perde se me aceitar como amante? – perguntou frustrado – Há meses que ficamos entre beijos e amassos e você se recusa a...

- Minha sanidade...

- O quê?

- Aceitando-o como amante, eu perco minha sanidade e minha paz, não era isso que queria ouvir?

- Por quê?

- Que pergunta, Fênix, porque seu nome deveria ser tormenta, aliás, o seu nome já dá uma boa amostra de quem você é. *1

- Agora o problema é meu nome?

- Ah, por Buda, isso foi só um trocadilho! Ikki, vamos parar a discussão por aqui, certo?

- Não...

- Não?

- Quero que me diga o motivo, ao menos o motivo! – ele disse e se aproximou mais, ficando bem próximo ao corpo do indiano que enrubesceu – Eu sei que você me quer, sei que quer muito...

- Sim, eu quero, mas meus desejos são o que menos importa nesse momento.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu tenho uma deusa e um santuário para preservar e... – mais uma vez, como em todas as outras, ele foi calado com o beijo do leonino. Shaka se deixou beijar e correspondeu aos lábios fogosos do garoto. Era sempre assim que acabavam as discussões, e ele gostava, gostava dos lábios quentes e famintos do garoto que pareciam querer sugar-lhe a alma; seu corpo aquecia e buscava o dele, mas... só isso! Possuía autocontrole o suficiente para afastar o rapaz no momento certo, como agora.

- Ikki, pare, chega! – pediu o empurrando delicadamente. Sentindo o olhar homicida que o mais jovem lhe lançava.

- Qual é a tua, Shaka? – resmungou o garoto.

- A minha é que quero que vá treinar na arena e pare de procurar confusões no santuário ou eu não mais permitirei que se hospede em minha casa, fui claro?

- Como água! – devolveu Ikki e saiu marchando inconformado. Arranjaria outras formas de matar sua vontade do que Shaka não queria lhe dar.

-OOO-

Aiolia estava parado na entrada do sexto templo e Ikki quase tombou nele ao sair. Os dois homens se encararam com hostilidade.

- O que é, leão? Está esperando que saia pra ir encher o saco do Shaka? Você não ver que ele não quer nada com você?

- E pelo que ouvi, nem com você! – riu o grego o que enfureceu Ikki a ponto de ele cerrar os punhos.

- Isso é por pouco tempo... – disse entre dentes.

- Não aposte nisso. O Shaka sempre foi apaixonado por mim, e não conseguirá resistir por muito tempo... – provocou Aiolia.

- Você quer apostar?

- O que você quiser! – falou o cavaleiro de ouro, e Ikki o mirou de cima a baixo.

- Pois bem, que vença o melhor! – falou Fênix e saiu em direção à arena. Aiolia logo desceu para seu templo, e Shaka, que escutara tudo de dentro da sua casa, voltou o rosto aos céus, implorando por paz e para se livrar da obsessão daqueles leões.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **_**Ah, vocês já estão cansados de saber que eu não sou muito boa com humor e que é um parto sair cada capítulo, então, relevem se eu demorar a atualizar, porque também não gosto de atualizar só por atualizar, eu quero risos, XD!**_

_**** Os Kanjis que formam a palavra Ikki em Japonês Ichi (um) e Ki (brilho) denominam algo próximo a "faísca". "fogo" ou até mesmo "anjo" por isso o trocadilho do Shaka.**_

_**Essa é uma fic de humor, por favor, sem cobranças, os cavaleiros podem ficar OOC de vez em quando ou sempre, meu objetivo é fazer algo leve, bem humorado e romântico na medida do possível e só. Quem quiser grandes temas, leia Machado de Assis e Eça de Queiroz.**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, infelizmente era pra ser uma one-shot, mas simplesmente não consigo, então teremos uns 3 ou 4 capítulos aí, mas juro que dessa vez não passarei disso, se a história crescer demais, faço outra com a continuação.**_

_**Beijos a todos que leram, em especial aos que deixaram reviews.**_

_**Sion Neblina**_

_**Postada em: 18/09/2010**_


	2. Confusões e Long necks

**Confusões e **_**Long necks**_

**Capítulo 2**

**Notas: **_Esse capítulo terá participação de todos os cavaleiros de ouro, como se propõe a série._

Já era noite. Aiolia, Kanon, Saga, Milo e Aioros estavam no jardim da casa de gêmeos na maior fofoca, enquanto alguns jogavam dominó e tomavam cerveja. Lá pelo oitavo engradado, deu-se essa conversa:

- Eu não acredito que há mais de seis meses, aquele garoto broxa dorme na casa do loiro e não traça ele! – falou Kanon chocado.

- Por Zeus, Kanon, que coisa desagradável, deixa a vida dos outros! – reclamou Saga.

- Ah, mas eu tenho que concordar com o Kanon, isso é um desperdício! – falou Milo – Quem é que vai dormir no mesmo templo e ficar só de beijinhos e abraços?

- Ah, então você tá pegando Aquário, não é? – perguntou Aioros, e Milo corou.

- Como assim, Aioros? N... Não estou entendendo! – disse o escorpiano coçando a cabeleira azulada, sem jeito.

- Ah, escorpião, você acha que ninguém vê você toda noite subir para a casa de aquário e vice-versa, não?

- Você é muito fofoqueiro, Aioros! – reclamou Milo e virou a garrafa de cerveja na boca com uma cara triste.

Os cavaleiros presentes se entreolharam estranhando o rosto sério do sempre jovial escorpiano.

- Milo, qual o problema? – perguntou Saga, preocupado.

- O Camus não quer que ninguém saiba da gente. Acho que ele tem vergonha de mim!

- Ah, que bobagem! – explodiu Kanon – Por que ele teria vergonha de você? Você é mega gostoso, cara!

Saga olhou o irmão de lado, não gostando nada daquela observação. Kanon sorriu amarelo, e tentou ignorar o olhar do mais velho.

- Eu vou saber! Você não sabe como ele é? – deu de ombro Milo.

- Eu não, quem sabe é você. Bati! – falou Kanon comemorando, mas a verdade era que ninguém prestava mais atenção ao jogo.

- Ah, sabe de uma, eu já estou ficando cansado dessa situação! Vou exigir que ele se decida!

- Isso mesmo, Milo! Vai lá e quebra a cara dele! – exclamou o ex-marina.

- Kanon! – Saga repreendeu o irmão que ficou quieto – Será que você não consegue dar um conselho que preste?

- Nossa, estava demorando pra a confusão começar! – reclamou Aioros.

- Demorando? Porque você não viu o quebra-pau entre o Ikki e o Aiolia logo cedo! – contou Kanon fofoqueiro nato.

- Ah, aquele moleque. Eu ainda o parto ao meio! – rosnou o leão.

- Ai, ai... – suspirou Aioros – Tenham paciência com o garoto, ele deve ser traumatizado...

- Sim, realmente o treinamento na ilha da morte não foi fácil. – ponderou Saga.

- Não, Saga, acho que ele é traumatizado porque foi treinado por um homem que usava uma máscara de lagosta do capeta na cara... – observou Aioros – Me diga, que criança olharia para aquilo e não ficaria traumatizada pelo resto da vida?

- Verdade! – exclamaram os demais, estarrecidos.

- Eu acho que foi a falta de nutrientes dos alimentos do solo da Ilha... – disse Kanon.

- Traumatizado, bem alimentado ou não, eu quebro a cara dele, se aquele moleque voltar a cruzar o meu caminho!

- Eu já disse para não me chamar de moleque, Aiolia! – falou Ikki que chegava, e Kanon o olhou zangado.

- Quem lhe deu autorização para entrar no jardim da casa de gêmeos, cavaleiro de bronze?

- O Saga.

- O Saga? – espantou-se Kanon e se virou para o irmão.

- Por Athena, não estamos mais em guerra, e além do mais, o Ikki é um de nós! – explicou o gêmeo mais velho.

- Não é não! – reclamou Aiolia e terminou a oitava cerveja – Ele quer tirar o Shaka de mim!

- Tirar? Se enxerga Leão, ele nunca foi seu! – esbravejou o cavaleiro de fênix.

- Ele nunca ficaria com um cara que só aparece no anime pra salvar o irmão depois que ele apanhou igual à mala velha! – esbravejou Aiolia.

- Ah, tá, com certeza ele vai gostar de um tapado que nem sabe quando alguém é mulher ou homem*!

- Isso... isso... – Aiolia gaguejou e, bêbado como estava, imediatamente começou a chorar. Nesse momento, Camus chegou ao jardim de gêmeos.

- Milo, eu estava...

- Eu não quero falar com você! – esbravejou Milo e também começou a chorar – Saía daqui seu insensível, eu nunca mais quero ver você!

Camus ficou atônito, sem nada entender, afinal o que ele tinha feito? Saga olhou para ele e apontou para as pilha de garrafas _long neck_ no canto do jardim, e o aquariano entendeu tudo.

- Você é um canalha, Saga! – berrou Kanon se juntando aos dois amigos em lágrimas. Agora era Saga que não entendia nada.

- Mas o que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou o geminiano espantado.

- Nada, só estou sendo solidário aos meus amigos... – disse e caiu em prantos junto a Milo e Aiolia.

Máscara da morte que tentava dormir sem sucesso com a algazarra dos companheiros entrou _puto da vida_ no jardim.

- Vocês querem parar com a crise de _viadagem_ que eu estou tentando dormir? Já é tarde! – gritou o italiano.

Aioros imediatamente olhou para ele com olhos lacrimosos.

- Você também é mau! Você nunca retribuiu o amor do Dite!

- Eu o quê? – MDM estava atônito enquanto o sagitariano caía em prantos também. Agora era uma sucessão de lágrimas no jardim da casa de gêmeos.

- Anda Milo, vamos pra casa! – falou Camus suspendendo o escorpiano e o colocando em cima do ombro, pois ele já estava há muito desacordado sob o peso de Kanon e Aiolia que choravam em vão.

Saga fez o mesmo com Kanon, e MDM se viu obrigado a levar Aioros para seu templo antes que ele falasse mais bobagens e acabasse com seu relacionamento com Afrodite, que já estava abalado pela destruição do jardim...

Ficaram somente, Aiolia e Ikki um de frente ao outro se olhando ameacadoramente, até que o cavaleiro de ouro jogou uma cerveja para o outro leonino que a pegou no ar e virou de vez na boca.

- Por que essa insistência, Aiolia? – perguntou Ikki – Acho que você já notou que é de mim que ele gosta!

- Eu não notei nada disso, isso é fantasia da sua cabeça! Ele nunca gostaria de um pirralho igual a você!

- Ah, você é invejoso, sou eu quem dorme no templo dele!

- No templo, mas não na cama!

- Ah, seu gato super desenvolvido, você vai ver...

- É você quem vai ver seu frango flambado!

Os dois se colocaram em posição de combate...

-OOO-

- SHAKA, POR MIM! Dê UM JEITO NESSES DOIS OU EU NÃO ME RESPONSABILIZO PELO QUE FAREI!

Shaka que estava dormindo, se assustou arregalando os olhos. A deusa falava por telepatia diretamente com ele.

- Mas, Athena o que eu tenho a ver com...?

- VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU SURDA? SE FOSSE NÃO TERIA ACORDADO COM A BRIGA DELES! ELES ESTÃO BRIGANDO POR SUA CAUSA, É SUA RESPONSABILIDADE!

Saori falou com os seus cabelos cheios de bobs e voltou a se deitar, não agüentava mais as confusões daqueles cavaleiros e se continuasse, daria um jeito de acabar com a festa.

Shaka se levantou da cama e se enrolou num roupão.

"Por Buddha! Minha última encarnação foi santa, então eu não deveria passar por isso, preciso de ajuda..." Pensou e desceu para o primeiro templo.

- Mu! Mu, acorda! – chamou o amigo que abriu os olhos sonolentos e largou o bichinho de pelúcia que apertava entre os braços, jogando-o longe, meio constrangido.

- Shaka, o que você está fazendo aqui?

O indiano mirou o bicho de pelúcia no chão e depois fitou os olhos verdes do amigo que mostrava todo o seu embaraço.

- Um leãozinho?

- Hã, ah, aquilo? – falou mais vermelho que um pimentão, e tentando disfarçar – Foi presente do Shion quando eu era pequeno...

- Por que ele lhe daria isso, hein, Mu?

- Ah, Shaka, eu não sei! Você me acordou para perguntar isso, foi? – desconversou o tibetano mais vermelho que um camarão.

- Não, eu o acordei, para separar dois leões enfurecidos na casa de gêmeos, vem comigo!

Nisso ele saiu arrastando o coitado do Mu que ainda estava com a roupa de dormir. Chegaram a tempo de impedir que Aiolia e Ikki destruíssem o jardim da casa de gêmeos, já que seus moradores pareciam que não se incomodavam muito com isso, visto os gemidos que saíam do segundo andar.

- Vocês estão loucos? – perguntou o virginiano – Aiolia, você, sobretudo, é um cavaleiro de ouro!

- Ah, Shaka meu amor, você veio me ver... – ele disse e não deu dois passos desabou no chão, bêbado como um Gambá.

- Bem, Shaka, acho que você me acordou em vão, esses dois só conseguiriam destruir garrafas! – bufou Mu e nesse momento os olhos de Aiolia pousaram nele.

- Mu, você tem um corpo lindo, sabia? – disse o leonino o que fez o tibetano corar e verificar que só vestia um minúsculo short. Soltou uma exclamação abafada e ergueu o outro cavaleiro do chão.

- Deixe que eu levo o Aiolia, você leva o Ikki que também parece que já está bem passadinho.

- Eu não! Eu estou muito bem! – disse Ikki cruzando os braços, mas se encolheu todo sob o olhar de repreensão de Virgem.

- Vamos, Fênix! Francamente! – o virginiano seguia na frente, quanto o garoto o seguia.

_**OOO Templo de EscorpiãoOOO**_

- Ah, você não me ama! – chorava Milo completamente bêbado.

E Camus já estava chegando ao seu limite, sendo que o limite de Camus superava e muito o limite do mais paciente dos monges.

- Milo, por Athena, vamos dormir e amanhã conversamos sobre isso! – pediu o francês se sentando na cama, ao lado do amante.

- Você tem vergonha de mim! Você não quer assumir nosso relacionamento! – continuava o grego a todo pulmão.

- Por Zeus! Quando eu disse isso? – volveu Camus, estarrecido.

- Mas também não disse o contrário! – e se pós a chorar. Camus com sua infinita paciência deixou que o amante chorasse a vontade, afinal, estava completamente bê que ele chorasse até que dormisse e depois voltou para seu templo.

_**OOOTemplo de SagitárioOOO**_

- Ah, MDM, por que você não gosta do Dite? – chorava Aioros.

- Eu não gosto de ninguém, Aioros! – respondeu Máscara da Morte, jogando o jovem loiro na cama e gritando:

- Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuura!

O capricorniano que dormia, desceu com a pior das caras e disposto a decepar a primeira cabeça que visse com sua _escallibur_.

- O que foi, MDM, o que aconteceu?

- Essa mala do seu namorado encheu a cara e tive que trazê-lo pra casa, cuida dele, você!

- Espera aí, ele não... ele não é...

- Tá me engana que eu gosto! – falou o canceriano saindo do templo de sagitário.

- Shura, você não me ama? – Aioros ergueu a cabeça para olhar os olhos negro do amigo.

- Hã? O quê? – o espanhol estava meio atordoado.

- Shura, eu amo você, o MDM ama o Dite, o Milo ama o Camus, o Saga ama o Kanon e...

- Para Aioros! Você está me deixando tonto! Que tal tomar um banho e dormir?

- Só se você disser que me ama!

- Certo, Aioros, eu te amo, mas vem tomar um banho... – Shura apoiou o sagitariano pela cintura e Aioros apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro; então, ele levou o amigo para o banheiro.

Depois do banho, colocou Aioros na cama e saiu do quarto; já estava fechando a porta quando ouviu os soluços de Aioros:

_-"Você não acredita... seu espanhol insensível... mas eu gosto de verdade de você..."_

Fechou a porta, preferindo acreditar que aquilo era somente efeito do álcool.

_**OOO Templo de gêmeos OOO**_

- Ai, Kanon... para... você está muito selvagem hoje, não agüento mais! – falou Saga afastando o amante depois da _terceira rodada _de sexo selvagem – O que há com você?

- O de sempre mano, paixão! Sou apaixonado por você! – disse o ex-marina, agarrando o gêmeo mais velho e o beijando.

- Sai de perto de mim seu louco tarado! – falou Saga se afastando para o outro lado da cama – Eu não sei o que acontece com vocês. Por que não podem beber como pessoas normais? Precisava beber tanto? Kanon? Kanon?

Virou-se e o irmão já estava roncando no travesseiro. Balançou a cabeça e resolveu dormir também, na verdade agradeceu. Transar com Kanon bêbado não era a coisa mais saudável a se fazer.

-OOO-

Caso ninguém tenha percebido, somente Afrodite e Aldebaran não participaram da algazarra da noite, então por isso, eram os únicos inteiros quando Saori convocou os cavaleiros de ouro e Ikki para uma reunião no grande templo.

A deusa chegou ao local e esperou que os cavaleiros lhe prestassem reverência, e eles até fariam se estivessem acordados.

- Cavaleiros! – gritou e todos se colocaram de pé meio atordoados.

- O que a _vaca roxa_ quer? – sussurrou Kanon no ouvido de Saga.

- Boa pergunta...

A menina deusa sentou-se em seu trono, solenemente, e mirou aquele bando de homens maravilhosos e gostoso e logo depois soltando um suspiro ao imaginar que da fruta que ela gostava eles lambiam até o... – resolveu interromper os próprios pensamentos obscenos e falar o que realmente importava.

- Cavaleiros, estarei saindo numa viagem ao reino dos mares e quero comunicar que em minha ausência, vocês devem total obediência ao grande mestre Dohko.

- Claro que sim, Athena... – disse Saga.

- Sim, claro! – todos os cavaleiros concordavam, se contendo para não começar a pular de alegria.

- Agora, por Zeus! – falou Saori brava – Não tentem enlouquecê-lo, da última vez deu muito trabalho convencê-lo a voltar dos sete picos e...

- Quem o convenceu foi o Shion... – falou Saga fingindo desinteresse e assoviando depois, disfarçadamente.

- Não, importa, mas deu trabalho! – gritou a moça que só não castigaria o cavaleiro pela insolência por que foi (suspira, os olhos brilham, bate os pezinhos!) Saga!

- Prometemos que tudo ficará em ordem, Athena. – falou Camus muito sério e ninguém desconfiaria de Camus, claro!

A deusa sorriu.

- Bem, em algumas horas o helicóptero da fundação virá me buscar. – falou se levantando.

- Helicóptero? Para o reino dos mares? Não seria melhor um submarino? – perguntou Shaka em sua lógica virginiana; mas quando todos os olhos se voltaram para ele, zangados, resolveu não questionar mais o que a Sion escreve.

- Bem rapazes, estão dispensados. – falou a deusa começando a caminhar para seu quarto.

Assim que a pirralha, como todos gostavam de falar, sumiu, Milo, Afrodite e Aioros começaram a dançar no meio do salão do décimo terceiro templo, comemorando por antecipação a ausência da _mocréia_.

- A festa será lá em casa, gente! – falou o escorpiano e recebeu o olhar sério de Camus, mas o ignorou continuando a comemorar.

- Uma semana inteira sem a vaca roxa! Que maravilha! – volveu Kanon – Temos mesmo que fazer uma grande festa!

- Rapazes, se acalmem. – pediu Mu – Ao menos esperem que a deusa viaje. Se ela desconfiar de nossas... quero dizer, suas intenções, desistirá e teremos que agüentá-la.

- O Mu tem razão. – concordou Saga.

- Isso mesmo, temos que fingir que somos anjinhos até que ela vá... – observou Aioros.

- Falem por vocês mesmos! – falou Ikki que estava com os braços cruzados na entrada do grande templo – Eu não devo nenhuma satisfação e nem mesmo obediência a _vaca roxa_, digo, a Saori.

Shaka abriu os olhos, o que sempre acabava fazendo algum servo voar longe, e mirou o seu hóspede.

- Mas enquanto estiver aqui, seguirá o que a maioria determinar, fui claro, Fênix?

Aiolia sorriu se aproximando do loiro.

- Isso mesmo, Shaka, coloca esse moleque no lugar dele.

- Fica fora disso, Aiolia! – pediu o virginiano – Ikki, acho que precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem. – declarou se aproximando do moreno.

- O que aconteceu ontem? – Ikki se fez de desentendido.

Shaka olhou dele para Aiolia com uma expressão de quem pedia paciência aos deuses.

- Vocês dois agiram como crianças e... – o defensor da sexta casa se interrompeu, porque percebia que todos ouvidos e olhos no grande templo prestavam atenção à discussão.

- Poderiam me seguir, por favor? – pediu para Ikki e Aiolia que, contrafeitos, obedeceram ao loiro – Você também, Mu.

- Eu? Escuta aqui, o que tenho eu com essa história? – perguntou Mu chocado.

- tem muito mais do que imagina, venha, por favor. – pediu Shaka tranquilamente, e os cavaleiros convidados o seguiram.

Os dois cavaleiros chegaram ao templo de virgem e ficaram lado a lado, enquanto olhavam para Shaka e Mu. O virginiano com uma expressão muito séria, e o lemuriano com uma expressão de "o que eu to fazendo aqui?"

- Serei breve. – disse o indiano – Parem com essa disputa idiota por minha pessoa! Nada irá acontecer entre eu e qualquer um de vocês, fui claro? Sou uma alma elevada, um iluminado...

- Aí exagerou... – comentou Aiolia, mas um olhar ríspido do loiro e ele corou e se calou.

- E de forma alguma me poluirei com prazeres carnais, isso está claro? – continuou Shaka – Insistir nisso só trará confusão e problemas pra vocês.

- Mas você dorme com o franguinho que todos comentam! – interrompeu Mu chocado, vendo o amigo corar.

- Isso... Isso.. Isso é mentira! – disse o indiano constrangido – Ikki, fala que é mentira!

- Desculpe loiro, mas não sou homem de ficar dissimulando. – tornou fênix para um Shaka boquiaberto. O mais jovem então, deu um passo na direção do protetor da sexta casa e enlaçou-lhe os ombros – A gente já transa há tanto tempo, não é? Pra quê ficar escondendo?

Mu e Aiolia encararam Shaka ao mesmo tempo, e o indiano permanecia parado, estarrecido demais para se defender.

- E eu que acreditei nas suas palavras, loiro falso! – disse o cavaleiro de leão, magoado.

- Shaka, que decepção! Ao menos deveria assumir logo! – Mu balançou a cabeça – Vamos, Aiolia!

- Esperem... Isso é mentira! – a expressão do loiro de estarrecida passou à furiosa – Fênix, retire já o que disse ou eu...

- Ah, amor, não precisa ter vergonha! – provocou Ikki se divertindo com o constrangimento de Shaka e vendo os outros dois cavaleiros caminharem para a porta de saída.

Aiolia lançou um olhar triste para trás, e para finalizar, Ikki, deu um sonoro tapa no traseiro do loiro, que fez o indiano soltar pra frente com olhos arregalados, e disse:

- Gostoso!

Aiolia virou-se, saindo rápido, não percebendo todo o estarrecimento do defensor da sexta os cosmos dos dois dourados se afastaram; o cavaleiro de bronze caiu numa gostosa gargalhada.

- Você viu a cara do Aiolia? Garanto que ele nunca mais... – se interrompeu, engolindo em seco, mirando os olhos furiosos do loiro e vendo seu cosmo começar a queimar furiosamente como nunca antes.

- Ah, Shakinha, foi só uma brincadeira... Shaka, para! Shaka, não vou lutar com você... Shaka...

Toda casa de virgem escureceu antes do grande clarão...

- Rendição divina!

Do 13º templo, os outros cavaleiros viram a energia devastadora que dominou o sexto templo.

- Que merda! Teremos trabalho pra reconstruir o santuário de novo! – reclamou Aldebaran, enquanto os demais olhavam chocados.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **O Ikki pegou pesado, brincou com fogo e vai se queimar. O delicado apelido de Vaca roxa para a Saori foi arte de minha querida amiga e sumida Jacke-chan.

Bem, não me cobrem muito, se tem uma coisa que faço sem nenhuma pretensão é humor, espero que estejam gostando.

Abraços a todos que estão lendo, em especial as pessoas abaixo que deixaram um comentário para estimular a autora:

milaangelica, Arcueid, Reiko, kaally, Keronekoi, Danieru, SabakuNoGaara, NinaCorttinelly, medeia, saorikido, Yoilandya, Neko-sama, Anapanter, Amamiya fã.

Agradecimentos especiais a Keronekoi e Arcueid, por todo apoio via MSN.

Abraços afetuosos!

Sion Neblina


	3. A vingança dos cobiçados

**A vingança dos cobiçados**

**Capítulo 2**

**No capítulo anterior:**

"_- Ah, amor, não precisa ter vergonha! – provocou Ikki se divertindo com o constrangimento de Shaka e vendo os outros dois cavaleiros caminharem para a porta de saída._

_Aiolia lançou um olhar triste para trás, e para finalizar, Ikki, deu um sonoro tapa no traseiro do loiro, que fez o indiano soltar pra frente com olhos arregalados, e disse:_

_- Gostoso!_

_Aiolia virou-se, saindo rápido, não percebendo todo o estarrecimento do defensor da sexta casa. Quando os cosmos dos dois dourados se afastaram; o cavaleiro de bronze caiu numa gostosa gargalhada._

_- Você viu a cara do Aiolia? Garanto que ele nunca mais... – se interrompeu, engolindo em seco, mirando os olhos furiosos do loiro e vendo seu cosmo começar a queimar furiosamente como nunca antes._

_- Ah, Shakinha, foi só uma brincadeira... Shaka, para! Shaka, não vou lutar com você... Shaka..._

_Toda casa de virgem escureceu antes do grande clarão..._

_- Rendição divina!_

Do 13º templo, os outros cavaleiros viram a energia devastadora que dominou o sexto templo.

- Que merda! Teremos trabalho pra reconstruir o santuário de novo! – reclamou Aldebaran, enquanto os demais olhavam chocados."

- Nem pensar, temos que esconder tudo isso enquanto a vaca roxa ainda está aqui, depois pensamos em algo a fazer, se não ela não viaja! – declarou Kanon desesperado.

Aiolia, que já estava em seu templo, sentiu o cosmo de Shaka se elevar e logo em seguida uma explosão. Passado o choque, ele correu para a casa de virgem para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Ao verificar que o templo fora parcialmente destruído, o leão arregalou os olhos e exclamou:

-Uau! Que festa, loiro, cadê o frango? Pra onde você o mandou? – perguntou pasmado, na verdade tinha até medo de saber a resposta.

Shaka tinha perdido completamente a compostura de reencarnação de Buda e se preparava para mandar Aiolia para um dos seis mundos também; o leonino deu um passo para trás, mirando o rosto encolerizado do _calmo_ budista e vendo seus cabelos esvoaçar pelo cosmo que se elevava perigosamente. Estava se preparando para sair correndo quando Mu entrou na casa de virgem com uma expressão de aborrecimento claro.

- Shaka, acho que isso é seu! - Mu arrastava Ikki que foi arremessado para a entrada do Santuário, e que, com um pouco de dificuldade, chegou à casa de Áries quase desfalecido.

Shaka respirou fundo se recuperando do domínio da cólera, e pegou Ikki dos braços de Mu, o jogando em cima do ombro. Depois olhou para Aiolia de uma forma ameaçadora.

- Se você vier com mais alguma piada hoje, Aiolia, eu te mando para o 3º mundo está claro?

O leonino só balançou a cabeça afirmativamente; o indiano seguiu com fênix para o quarto. Mu apoiou as mãos nos quadris e encarou o colega que mantinha o olhar baixo.

- O que você e fênix pensam que estão fazendo com o Shaka? Querem enlouquecê-lo? – o tibetano perguntou severamente.

- Não é nada disso, Mu, nós... – Aiolia suspirou – Na verdade, nós dois... Bem, nós dois apostamos...

Os olhos verdes do lemuriano se arregalaram.

- Outra aposta, Aiolia? Não bastava a que fez com o Kanon?

- O garoto me provocou! – defendeu-se o leonino.

- Por Athena! – Mu balançou a cabeça – Você é mesmo imaturo...

O grego franziu o cenho.

- Não me chama de imaturo, seu... seu...

- Ah, vai me xingar? – Mu riu e balançou a cabeça – Francamente, não esperava outra coisa...

- Seu... seu... gostoso!

- Hã? – o ariano exclamou atônito e rapidamente, o leonino o puxou para seus braços.

- Mu, é verdade, eu sempre fui louco por você... – confessou – Mas você é tão... chato que fica difícil tentar qualquer coisa, sabe?

- Quê? – estarrecimento era o que havia no rosto do ariano.

- Isso mesmo, Mu, é você quem eu quero e não o Shaka, o loiro é só tesão, é de você que eu gosto!

Aiolia tomou os lábios do tibetano num beijo fogoso e urgente; Mu se viu completamente dominado por aqueles lábios carnudos e desesperados. O beijo sôfrego durou algum tempo, até que o rapaz de longos cabelos conseguiu afastar o leão faminto de si.

Aiolia, ofegante, se afastou, mirando o companheiro. Mu parecia chocado e limpava os lábios com as costas das mãos.

- E então... Mu... – perguntou ofegante – O que me diz?

O olhar que o lemuriano lhe lançou, fez todos os pêlos do _gatinho_ se ouriçarem; Mu estava furioso.

- Não gostou?

Ele permanecia calado, seu cosmo se elevava perigosamente.

- Fala alguma coisa, Mu!

- _Revolução estelaaaaaaaaaaaar!_

Do templo de Athena, Saori soltou um grito de raiva quando viu mais um pedaço da casa de virgem ir ao chão.

- Graaaaaaaahhh, tenho que me meter, ou esses cavaleiros loucos porão o santuário abaixo!

-OOO-

- Ai... ai...

- Fica quieto, está parecendo uma menina gemendo! – reclamou Shaka que limpava os machucados de Ikki – Você mereceu, assim aprenderá a nunca mais ficar espalhando mentiras sobre aquele que é sagrado do céu até o inferno e do inferno até o céu.

- Metido! – exclamou Ikki e afastou a compressa que o indiano colocava em sua testa – E pode deixar que me curo sozinho, também sou um cavaleiro!

- Sério? – Shaka riu com ironia – Parece mais um moleque de rua briguento!

O mais jovem se sentou na cama e mirou o loiro nos olhos. Shaka pela primeira vez, ficou sem jeito com o olhar dele.

- Você me acha mesmo um moleque? Um garotinho, é isso?

- E se for?

- Se me disser que sim, eu não o incomodarei mais. – a voz grave do mais jovem foi séria, sem nenhum deboche, e o indiano engoliu em seco.

- Não é que o considere um garotinho, é que... Bem, considero o que sente por mim um capricho, não é amor e nem paixão, é somente capricho...

- Não é.

- Tem certeza disso? – Shaka abriu os olhos e o encarou.

- Claro que sim, tenho total convicção sobre meus sentimentos. – Ikki não teve receio de encarar as safiras dele.

- Certo, Ikki... – Shaka suspirou resignado – Então posso por esse sentimento a prova? – o indiano achara uma forma de acabar de uma vez com aquela disputa idiota entre os dois leões.

- Como assim? – o moreno estranhou, Shaka não era homem de querer tirar a prova de nada; a não ser se fosse algo muito importante para ele, ainda assim, o mais jovem não entendia.

- Responda apenas sim ou não. – insistiu o indiano.

- Sim, eu não tenho medo de nada.

- Tem absoluta certeza do que sente por mim?

- Absoluta.

- E o que sente?

- Eu te amo.

Se a declaração causou algum sentimento no loiro, isso não transpareceu. Shaka apenas se levantou da cama e saiu em direção à porta.

- Shaka, aonde você vai?

- Por o seu amor a prova. – respondeu somente, desaparecendo em direção a saída. O loiro tinha uma certeza, teria que acabar com aquilo ou os dois leões acabariam com o santuário. Bem, sua casa já estava parcialmente destruída e o salão principal ganhara um _teto solar, _se é que poderia chamar assim o imenso buraco que ficou na abóbada do templo.

O loiro chegou ao templo de leão a procura de Aiolia, encontrou o leonino sendo posto na cama por Mu que estava descabelado e sujo da poeira que se despregou dos escombros da sexta casa.

- Ele está bem? – perguntou preocupado, olhando para o estado do leonino.

- Ele se cura sozinho, você sabe. – respondeu o tibetano de mau humor.

- Mu, posso falar com você um instante? – perguntou calmamente.

Mu o encarou irritado; parecia que nada era capaz de tirar a paz daquele budista. Sua casa estava aos pedaços, e ele continuava com os olhos placidamente fechados.

- Shaka, ou você dá um jeito nesse dois ou não teremos mais santuário! – disse o ariano zangado – Ou melhor, você não terá mais casa!

- Bem, metade dela foi destruída por você, Mu de Áries. – o loiro cruzou os braços – Me explique por quê?

- Esse louco do Aiolia me beijou e disse que me ama! – confessou Mu corando – Só posso crer que ele apostou isso também, porque eles apostaram você, e já é a terceira aposta!

- Sim, eu sei. – declarou Shaka cansado.

- Você se lembra da primeira, não lembra? O Aiolia apostou que conseguiria lhe beijar e conseguiu, agora ele quer levar você pra cama porque todos sabem que você é virgem!

Shaka abriu os olhos abruptamente, fazendo voar vários bibelôs e porta-retratos dentro do quarto do cavaleiro de leão.

- Como assim todos sabem? – perguntou, enquanto seguia com Mu para o salão do quinto templo, já que não queria que Aiolia presenciasse aquela conversa, (e ele sabia que o grego só fingia estar desmaiado).

Mu riu com ironia.

- Bem, você passou a vida preso em sua casa meditando, e a não ser que Buda tenha feito o serviço...

- Chega, Mu, respeite meu mestre. – pediu o loiro coradíssimo. Então a questão era aquela? Eles o queria por que ele era virgem?

- Desculpe-me, Shaka, mas... o Aiolia me fez perder a paciência e olha que isso é quase impossível!

- Sim, eu sei, sei sim. – Shaka passou as mãos nos cabelos, confuso – Mas não permitirei que o Aiolia faça piadas comigo! Daquela vez, ele me derrubou, bateu minha cabeça numa pedra e ainda saiu gritando: consegui, consegui! Daquela vez eu não o mandei para um dos seis mundo porque o mestre Ares não deixou, mas se ele se atrever agora...

- Calma, Shaka... – pediu Mu sentindo o mais poderoso cosmo dentre os cavaleiros de ouro começar a se manifestar.

O loiro respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma e serenando seu cosmo. Sorriu para o amigo.

- Mu, eu tive uma ideia que talvez faça com que os dois me deixem em paz...

O olhar maligno que o defensor da sexta casa lançou para o da primeira o fez gelar.

- No que você está pensando, Shaka? – perguntou ressabiado.

O loiro se inclinou e sussurrou algo ao ouvido do ariano que corou arregalando os olhos.

-OOO-

- Eu nem mesmo dei as costas e vocês já começaram a aprontar! – grunhia Saori de frente aos doze dourados e Ikki, que tinha alguns hematomas e escoriações, assim como Aiolia – O que faço com vocês, cavaleiros? O que faça para que tenham algum juízo?

- Desculpe, Athena, a culpa foi minha. – disse Shaka prestando reverência e lançando um ameaçador olhar para Ikki e Aiolia que engoliram em seco e ficaram calados – Prometo que não teremos mais nenhuma confusão até sua volta. Dou minha palavra.

Saori suspirou. Shaka geralmente era um rapaz equilibrado e responsável, mas quando Ikki estava por perto... Hum... não sei não!

- Desculpe, Shaka, mas não estou muito...

Um movimento brusco, e a deusa desviou o olhar para Saga que havia se adiantado aos demais. Os olhos da menina brilharam como sempre brilhavam ao encarar o cavaleiro de gêmeos, o que Kanon não gostava nem um pouco, mas... Bom, era por uma boa causa!

- Alguma coisa, Saga? – perguntou a voz melosa da _megera de cabelos roxos_.

O que Saori não viu foi que Kanon, Milo e Aioros foram quem empurraram o geminiano que agora olhava pra trás de forma irritada.

- Ah, senhorita, é que... bem, creio que podemos nos responsabilizar pelo santuário. Prometemos que nada acontecerá em sua ausência.

Saori suspirou apaixonada.

- Você me dá sua palavra?

"_Só a palavra, bruaca, mais nada além disso..."_ Pensava o gêmeo mais novo.

- Com certeza, Athena. – Saga fez uma reverência meio encabulado com o olhar brilhante da mocinha.

"_Com certeza Athena"_ Kanon fez uma careta, imitando afetadamente as palavras do irmão.

- Ah, Saga, que bom! – sorriu Saori – Já que me dá sua palavra, acho que posso viajar tranqüila. Mas saibam que estarei em conexão direta com o grande mestre, qualquer confusão e eu voltarei... Furiosa!

Saori deixou o templo, onde se ouvia baixinho: _"Vai... Vai... vai para o inferno, Vaca roxa!"_ mas claro que ela não escutou, muito tinha que se preparar para a viagem, e estava ansiosa para encontrar Julian Solo.

-OOO-

Depois que Saori finalmente entrou no helicóptero da fundação. Shaka e os demais voltaram cada qual para seu templo, tentando dormir um pouco.

Milo estava com uma baita ressaca quando alguém o sacudiu pelos ombros, fazendo-o abrir os olhos abruptamente.

- Camus!

- Que história foi aquela, Milo de escorpião?

- Que... que história, Camus? Tá doido? – perguntou o defensor da oitava casa, se desvencilhando dos braços do amante.

- Você disse que nunca mais queria me ver. Isso é verdade? – perguntou o aquariano sério, passando as mãos nos cabelos azul petróleo.

- Eu... eu estava bêbado... – balbuciou Milo que assim que a reunião com a deusa finalizou, voltou para seu templo, tentando se livrar da ressaca.

- Mas se falou isso é porque deve mesmo querer que me afaste. – continuou aquário sério – É isso mesmo que quer, escorpião?

- Não, eu só... só gostaria de mais carinho da sua parte, droga! – explodiu Milo cruzando os braços como um menino magoado – Por que você nunca diz pra ninguém que estamos juntos?

- Simples, porque isso não é da conta de ninguém, escorpião. – respondeu Aquário – Por que você precisa tanto de aplausos, hein?

- Não é isso...

- Milo, por Athena, pare com essa crise sentimental boba! O santuário inteiro sabe que somos amantes antes mesmo do episódio G; só você ainda tem dúvidas!

- Tá bom, tá bom! – bufou o grego e sorriu com malícia – Então vem cá... – disse e puxou o francês que caiu sobre si – Vamos confirmar pra todos!

- Milo, agora temos que treinar... – protestou o aquariano.

- Depois... – falou tomando os lábios de Camus com ardor. O cavaleiro de aquário até tentou protestar, mas foi vencido pelo corpo fogoso do grego que o derrubou na cama...

Os gemidos e gritos que saíam do templo de escorpião chegavam até a casa de sagitário. Aioros suspirou sentindo uma pontada de inveja no peito.

- Não, não. Eu não fui ressuscitado pra ficar chupando dedo nesse santuário. Prefiro chupar outra coisa... – reclamou sentado em um degrau da longa escadaria – Se eu soubesse, continuaria morto!

- Do que você tanto reclama, Aioros? – ouviu a voz de Shura e seu coração disparou. Sim, era verdade que eram amigos e somente amigos na época em que morreu, mas também, tinha 14 anos! Mas agora, ele queria algo mais, por que Shura era incapaz de lhe dar uma chance?

- De nada. – disse baixando o olhar – Você não ouve?

- Sim, são os tarados do Milo e do Camus! – balançou a cabeça o moreno – Que pouca vergonha no solo sagrado do santuário!

- Você é muito chato, Shura! Tudo pra você é pouca vergonha. Até o Saga está se entendendo com o irmão. Você deveria arranjar alguém também! As batalhas acabaram, lembra-se?

- Para mim não. Eu serei sempre um cavaleiro. – disse o capricorniano – Você não entende isso porque ainda é um garoto!

Aioros encarou o amigo, pasmado.

- Eu não sou um garoto, sou mais velho que você!

- Não é não! O tempo que passou morto não conta, você pra mim ainda tem 14 anos!

- Ah, então é isso? – irritou-se o grego.

- Isso o quê, Aioros? – perguntou Shura sem entender – Olha, eu vou treinar, na volta conversamos melhor, certo?

- Certo... – murmurou Aioros desanimado. Então o problema era a sua aparência de garoto? Shura deveria gostar de tipos mais... fortes e altos como...

- Máscara da Morte! – gritou o sagitariano – É isso!

Assim, Aioros correu para o templo de câncer, cheio de esperanças.

-OOO-

Em gêmeos, Kanon tratava de encher o _freezer_ com caixas e caixas de cerveja. Saga o olhava com aquela cara de _"isso não vai dar certo"_, mas nada dizia. O gêmeo mais novo terminou o que fazia e encarou o olhar aborrecido do irmão.

- O que foi, Saga?

- Você acha que o Dohko vai permitir uma orgia aqui?

- Ah, o Dohko só faz dormir, você esquece que ele passou 243 anos sem dormir, vigiando aquela cachoeira, ele agora quer tirar o atrasado... – riu o ex-marina.

- Eu sei bem do que ele quer tirar o atrasado, o atrasado com o Shion. – disse Saga logo corando com os pensamentos obsceno que teve sobre dois sagrados cavaleiros, como eram Shion e Dohko.

Kanon riu, enlaçando o pescoço do irmão.

- Que tal tirarmos o atrasado também, hein?

- Atrasado? – Saga exclamou irritado – E você se atrasou pra isso alguma vez, Kanon?

- Hum... três horas de descanso já é muito, Saga...

- Deixa de ser maníaco! Temos que ir treinar! – afastou-se o mais velho. Mas Kanon o puxou de volta contra si, roçando-se descaradamente no corpo do irmão.

- Ah, Saga... vê como já estou prontinho pra você...

O mais velho engoliu em seco. Era difícil resistir àquela tentação, principalmente quando ele se apresentava daquela forma, com aquele minúsculo short vermelho deixando claramente visível seu grau de excitação.

- Humm... _uma rapidinha_... – aceitou o mais velho. E o mais novo riu se atirando contra ele, e o jogando sobre a mesa da cozinha mesmo.

Aioros descia as escadas em direção a câncer quando começou a notar os sussurros e gemidos na casa de gêmeos.

- Ai! Parece que todos resolveram fazer isso agora! – bufou – Isso vem da casa de gêmeos, felizmente virgem e leão estão silenciosas! – concluiu entrando em fim no templo de câncer.

- Máscara da morte seu italiano fedido, cadê você? – Aioros se interrompeu ao sentir o cheiro de rosas na antiga casa _fedida_ do canceriano – Dite? Você está aí? Ah, não me digam que vocês também estão transando?

Silêncio. O cavaleiro de sagitário caminhou de ponta de pé até o segundo andar entrando no quarto e vendo a cena bonitinha. Máscara da Morte e Afrodite dormindo abraçadinhos.

- É. Parece que serei sempre o único solitário desse santuário. – resmungou e voltou para seu templo correndo, onde resolveu se trancar o dia todo.

-OOO-

Shura foi treinar na arena, mas só encontrou aspirantes e cavaleiros de prata o que para um dourado não tinha nenhuma graça.

- Que coisa estranha, onde estarão todos?

- Em seus templos fazendo coisa muito mais proveitosa! – quem respondeu foi Aldebaran que passava carregando um barril de chopp.

- Até você, Deba?

- Bem, eu sei que essa noite não durmo, então fazer o quê? Tenho que me juntar a eles! Se fosse você faria o mesmo! – riu o gigante brasileiro indo em direção as doze casas.

O mais fiel dentre os cavaleiros bufou, voltou pelas doze casas, a tempo de encontrar Aioros voltando para seu templo com um olhar desolado.

- O que foi, Aioros? – perguntou.

O sagitariano interrompeu as passadas, mirou o amigo e voltou a andar novamente.

- Eu... eu estou só passeando... – murmurou choroso.

- Então vamos para a arena treinar comigo. – pediu Shura.

- Não deveria querer treinar com crianças! – resmungou Aioros, entrando em seu templo.

Shura estranhou aquele rompante emocional do _garoto_, mas resolveu voltar para seu templo também e descansar, fazer o quê? Parecia que a prioridade dos sagrados protetores da deusa não era mais "cuidar" do santuário.

-OOO-

Ikki, depois de uma tarde inteira descansando no templo de virgem, saía para esticar as pernas um pouco. Estava distraído pensando no indiano.

"_O que aquele loiro quis dizer com por meu amor a prova?"_ Perguntava-se, descendo as escadas, tão distraído quanto o rapaz que subia, os dois acabaram se chocando e caindo.

Saíram rolando do templo de leão até a casa de Áries.

- Ghraaaaaa, moleque idiota! – grunhiu Aiolia tentando se desvencilhar de Ikki que também tentava se ver livre do leão, atordoado.

- Por que você não olha por onde eu ando, seu gato burro? – rosnou Ikki de volta.

Os dois se olharam, os olhos faiscavam realmente como dois felinos prontos para matar um ao outro, até que alguns ruídos que saía do primeiro templo chamaram a atenção dos leões. As orelhas de Ikki e Aiolia tremeram enquanto os ouvidos se atentavam aos sussurros e gemidos...

_- Ai... ui... Ah! Nossa como isso é bom!_

_- É sim... ah... mas um pouco doloroso..._

_- Relaxa..._

Os leoninos se entreolharam e começaram a entrar no templo, engatinhando rápido como gatos travessos. Ikki se posicionou num dos lados do corredor que levaria ao quarto do cavaleiro de Áries, e Aiolia da mesma forma se posicionou no outro lado.

_- Ai... Ah, Mu, eu não agüento mais...acho que vou..._

Um gemido mais alto, seguido por outro igualmente alto e extasiado.

- Eu não acredito! – grunhiu Ikki, erguendo-se e invadido o quarto do tibetano.

Os dois cavaleiros que estavam nus, abraçados na cama, miraram-no surpresos.

- Mu! – gritou Aiolia.

- Shaka! – berrou Ikki.

- Puuuuuuuuuuuuuutos! – rosnaram os dois leões.

Os rapazes na cama fizeram uma careta de susto e coraram, percebendo que os cosmos dos outros dois cavaleiros se elevavam de forma perigosa.

- Shaka, acho que isso não foi uma boa ideia... – murmurou Mu.

O indiano apenas engoliu em seco.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Eu não canso de dizer que não sou boa com humor, e meu humor não é escrachado de jeito nenhum, então me perdoem se esse capítulo não foi assim tão engraçado. Eu me proponho a escrever algo bem humorado, mas sem ser propriamente uma comédia daquelas que rimos o tempo todo. Não posso negar que fico mega insegura quando escrevo algo do tipo, mas sou teimosa e insistente mesmo.

Obrigada para aqueles que gostam mesmo assim.

Desse vez, não revisei por pura preguiça, então, por favor, relevem possíveis erros.

Beijos especiais aqueles que me deixaram uma review incentivando.

ShakaAmamiya, Yoilandya, yumi_bruh, Danieru, Neko-sama, milaangelica, Keronekoi, Arcueid.

Obrigada de coração a todos vocês!

**Sion Neblina**


	4. Traição mais que amarrada!

**Traição mais que amarrada!**

**Capítulo 4**

_**Dedicatória:**__ Dedico esse capítulo a duas amigas muito especiais que me inspiraram a escrevê-lo dessa forma. Shaka Amamiya pela ideia louca de amarrar os cabelos dos dois, provando que Shaka e Mu são mesmo muito cabelo pra uma única cama XD! E Keronekoi que me ajudou a construí-lo. A maior parte desse capítulo insano surgiu em nossas conversas via MSN. Amo vocês meninas!_

_**No capítulo anterior:**_

_Os leoninos se entreolharam e começaram a entrar no templo, engatinhando rápido como gatos travessos. Ikki se posicionou num dos lados do corredor que levaria ao quarto do cavaleiro de Áries, e Aiolia da mesma forma se posicionou no outro lado._

_- Ai... Ah, Mu, eu não agüento mais... acho que vou..._

_Um gemido mais alto, seguido por outro igualmente alto e extasiado._

_- Eu não acredito! – grunhiu Ikki, erguendo-se e invadido o quarto do tibetano._

_Os dois cavaleiros que estavam nus, abraçados na cama, miraram-no surpresos._

_- Mu! – gritou Aiolia._

_- Shaka! – berrou Ikki._

_- Puuuuuuuuuuuuuutos! – rosnaram os dois leões._

-OOO-

- Que merda é essa? – berrou Ikki, possesso.

Shaka e Mu, muito sem jeito, tentaram alcançar as próprias roupas, mas foram impedidos por Ikki que se posicionou de frente as peças organizadamente dobradas numa cadeira.

- Ikki, quer parar com isso? – pediu Shaka vermelho como um pimentão por se ver nu na frente de tantos olhos curiosos, pensou que seria mais fácil, mas não era.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, seu loiro safado, até me explicar o que... Ah, merda! Nem precisa explicar nada! – grunhiu o cavaleiro de bronze.

- Mu, você... você é muito puto! – falou Aiolia inconformado – Depois de tudo que eu lhe disse! Seu... seu...

- _Piranhos_! – gritaram Aiolia e Ikki ao mesmo tempo.

O indiano e o tibetano cruzaram os braços sobre o peito, esquecendo temporariamente de que estava _ligeiramente_ pelados.

- Somos adultos e fazemos o que queremos. – declarou Mu – E o que queremos é que nos deixem em paz! Os dois!

Aiolia rangeu os dentes; Ikki também. Mu e Shaka arregalaram os olhos, quando eles se aproximaram, e quase se encolheram quando cada qual segurou o cabelo do seu suposto amor, com força.

- Ai, Ikki! – gemeu Shaka.

- Isso dói, Aiolia! – reclamou Mu.

Os dois leoninos se entreolharam.

- Vocês não gostam tanto um do outro? – começou o cavaleiro de ouro.

- Então que fiquem juntos, seus putos! – completou o de bronze.

Ambos, juntos, amarraram os cabelos loiros de Shaka aos lavanda de Mu com um nó forte, tão rente ao couro cabeludo que provocava dor e obrigava-os a ficar um de costa para o outro.

- O que vocês fizeram, seus...? – gemeu Shaka se balançando e tentando se soltar.

Aiolia e Ikki se puseram lado a lado e riram sádicos das tentativas deles de desamarrar os cabelos, claro, sem danificar os fios.

- O que vocês fizeram, por Athena? – perguntou Mu lutando para tentar desfazer o nó e sem conseguir, seus dedos se enroscavam nos de Shaka que, desesperado, tentava o mesmo.

- Adeus, amiguinhos! – disseram os dois leões e deixaram o templo de Áries.

- Ei, voltem aqui! – desesperaram-se os dois amarrados. Mas eles não pareciam ouvir; os passos se tornando cada vez mais distantes.

- Aiolia... – choramingou Mu.

- Ikki... – choramingou Shaka.

- SEUS LEÕES MALDITOS! NÃO PODEM FAZER ISSO CONOSCO! – gritaram desolados.

Shaka engoliu em seco.

- Mu? E agora o que faremos? – perguntou.

O tibetano não soube o que responder, tentou baixar a cabeça, mas um puxão em sua nuca o fez gemer.

- Shaka, dá pra parar de se mover? – pediu – Isso dói sabia?

- Ah, como se eu também não tivesse sentindo! – ironizou o loiro – Podemos usar nossos cosmos e converter esse nó em pó!

- E por conseqüência nossos cabelos também? – foi à vez de Mu fazer o mesmo.

- Cabelo não tem importância, além do mais eles crescem novamente.

- Falou o elevado asceta que tem uma cabeleira até o meio das costas! – provocou o ariano.

- Humff! – bufou o loiro – Precisamos de alguém que saiba desfazer essa coisa!

- Ok, ok, vamos nos erguer, devagar, certo? – sugeriu Mu – No três?

- Ok, Mu...

- Então, vamos lá, um, dois... Ai, Shaka!

- Ai, Mu! – ambos caíram sentados com o puxão que deram, quando o loiro se ergueu.

- Eu disse no três, seu budista burro!

- Ora, seu... então, eu fui no três! – rosnou o virginiano.

- Não era assim, eu tinha que dizer 1, 2,3 e já!

- Você que não explicou direito! – reclamou o loiro.

- Ok, então, um, dois, três e já, certo?

- Ok.

- 1, 2,3 e...

Finalmente os dois estavam de pé.

- Agora vamos nos vestir... – propôs Shaka.

- Vestir? Nem pensar, você não vai esticar meus cabelos, Shaka, isso tudo é culpa sua, a ideia foi sua! – reclamou Áries.

- E o que você sugere? Que fiquemos pelados, um de costa para o outro pelo resto da vida?

- Precisamos achar alguém que desfaça esse nó sem nos deixar carecas! Vamos nos cobrir com um lençol e ir atrás do mestre, ele pode nos ajudar!

Shaka corou e estarrecido tentou olhar para Mu, dando um puxão em seus cabelos, fazendo ambos gemerem.

- Shaka, mais um puxão desses e...

- Desculpe, mas você acha uma boa ideia aparecermos pelados e amarrados na frente do grande mestre?

- Você tem outra? – debochou o ariano.

Shaka puxou o lençol da cama e envolveu-o em sua cintura e na de Mu, cada um segurando uma ponta.

- Vamos. – disse o loiro.

- Não, eu ando de frente e você de costas! – reclamou Mu.

- Ah, por Buda! Que importância tem isso? – irritou-se o loiro.

- Você tem razão, não tem importância. – suspirou o ariano – Vamos.

E assim, um de costa para o outro com os cabelos dado um nó e nus sob um mísero lençol, Mu e Shaka começaram a subir as escadas em direção ao templo do grande mestre, rezando para que ninguém os visse assim. Contudo, nem Kurumada e nem Sion seriam tão bonzinhos com os dois dourados.

_**Templo de escorpião:**_

Milo se ergueu da cama, Camus estava dormindo, acabado, arrasado, esgotado, exaurido até a última gota de sêmen.

- Mu e Shaka? Juntos? – indagou-se Milo, vestindo-se apressadamente e caminhando rapidamente para o salão do seu templo, a tempo de ver a cena insólita, os dois cavaleiros super certinhos do santuário, enganchados e cobertos apenas por um lençol.

- Ora, ora! – ironizou o escorpiano – A que devo tão... estranha visita?

- Não enche, Milo, estou, digo, estamos só de passagem. – rosnou Shaka.

O escorpiano começou a rir.

- Olha, rapazes, eu não sei pra onde vocês pensam que vão, mas nesse caso, acho que o melhor lugar é o veterinário!

Milo ria sem parar, e Shaka e Mu coraram e se enfureceram.

- Oh, escorpião! Alguém aqui tem cara de cachorro? Estamos presos pelos cabelos, sua anta grega!

- Olha aqui, eu até posso ser uma anta grega, mas não um cachorro no cio igual a vocês! – e caiu na gargalhada fazendo os cosmos dos dois dourados se elevarem.

- Escuta, escorpião, se você parar de curtir com nossa cara, verá que aqueles dois... argh, amarraram nossos cabelos! – grunhiu Mu.

- Eles quem? – tornou o escorpiano.

- Ikki e Aiolia. – responderam os dois cabeludos ao mesmo tempo.

Milo se aproximou deles e examinou o tamanho do problema.

- Não acredito que vocês estão desse jeito só para não cortar os cabelos! Quanta vaidade!

- Hahahaha, olha quem fala! – irritou-se Mu – Você não consegue desfazer esse nó, Milo? Por favor...

- Esperem um pouco, vou chamar o Camus, talvez ele consiga.

- Não! Por Buda! Mais um pra nos ver assim! – corou Shaka.

- Ah, relaxem, do jeito que os cosmos de vocês estão alterados, daqui a pouco todo o santuário estará aqui!

- Arghhhh eu vou matar aqueles leões! – bradaram Mu e Shaka ao mesmo tempo.

Camus chegou, minutos depois, vestido numa túnica branca curtíssima, como a de todos os cavaleiros, e esfregando o rosto, mesmo já passando e muito das 5:00 da tarde.

- Que coisa mais feia! Dois sagrados defensores que esquecem suas obrigações por causa da luxúria! – reprovou Mu.

O loiro grego e o ruivo francês se entreolharam.

- Que cara de pau! – disseram ao mesmo tempo – E vocês "casal zen" estavam fazendo o quê mesmo? Meditando?

Os dois cavaleiros amarrados coraram.

- E então, Camus? Pode nos ajudar? – indagou Shaka.

O francês se aproximou dos dois examinando seus cabelos com olhos críticos.

- Hum... claro que sim! – disse seriamente.

Mu e Shaka suspiraram de alivio.

- Uma tesoura resolve tudo! – completou Aquário.

Mu e Shaka gelaram de aflição.

- Não! Tesoura não! – gritaram.

Nesse momento, Aioros aparece subindo as escadarias, carregando vários equipamentos de academia; para aturdido e olha para os cavaleiros no salão de escorpião.

- Nossa! O que aconteceu com vocês? – indagou – Eu nem sabia que os santinhos faziam isso!

- É, alguns até os chamavam de "anjinhos do santuário", - ironizou Milo – Tô vendo os anjinhos, ora se tô!

Agora quem chegava à casa de escorpião, espalhando seu perfume de rosas era Afrodite. O peixinho vinha com seu mais radiante sorriso depois de mais um momento de amor com seu italiano, quando se depara com a cena insólita.

- Ai, minha deusa! O que aconteceu com vocês? – exclamou aflito.

- Amarraram os cabelos deles, Dite, só isso! – tratou de esclarecer Camus, voltando do quarto com uma tesoura enorme de jardineiro, a única que achou.

Shaka e Mu arregalaram os olhos, lívidos, mas parecia que só daquela forma eles se livrariam do nó do demônio dado por Aiolia e Ikki.

Afrodite se colocou na frente dos dois, abrindo os braços e impedindo o avanço do francês.

- Não! Heresia, blasfêmia! De jeito nenhum! – falou convicto.

- Quê? – indagaram todos.

- Ninguém toca num fio de cabelo deles! Imaginem, seus desalmados, quantas pessoas no mundo não gostariam de ter um mísero _mega-hair_? E vocês querem destruir essas obras primas da natureza capilar? Jamais! Só por cima do meu cadáver!

Aioros balançou a cabeça.

- Bem, vou para o meu templo, é o melhor, tenho muitos exercícios pra fazer até conseguir ficar forte como o Shura ou o Máscara da Morte, então com licença...

O sagitariano saiu arrastando seus equipamentos, só que não percebeu quando um dos pesos de 300 quilos que arrastava prendeu-se ao lençol que envolvia os dois cavaleiros cabeludos o arrastando junto e deixando Mu e Shaka completamente nus.

Os dois cavaleiros protegeram aquelas partes com as mãos num gesto rápido e com isso deram um puxão nos próprios cabelos, gemendo.

- Aioros! – bradaram possessos.

O sagitariano ao perceber o que fez largou o peso que arrastava e esse caiu, pensem! No delicado pé de Afrodite.

- Ai! – gritou o peixinho, erguendo o pé e soltando como o saci Pererê, se desequilibrando e caindo sobre os dois cavaleiros nus, que ainda tentavam se proteger dos olhares curiosos.

Agora era um amontoado de pernas, braços e cabelos. O nervosismo fazia os cosmos se elevarem, chamando a atenção de mais loucos, digo, cavaleiros.

- Que bagunça _maledita_ é essa! – grunhiu Máscara da Morte subindo as escadas em direção a escorpião – Nem se pode mais dormir um pouco depois de um... treino!

Parou estupefato no salão ao ver o seu _belo_ enroscado com Shaka e Mu.

- Que pouca vergonha é essa! – gritou – Afrodite?

Os olhos azuis piscina do peixinho se arregalaram, e ele se ergueu rápido e lívido correndo em direção ao seu _amore_.

- _Amore mio_, não é nada disso que você está vendo, digo, pensando!

- Como non? Seu... seu... falso!

E Máscara da Morte dar uma bofetada estalado no rosto de Afrodite que cai sentado no chão, com a mão no rosto.

O italiano saiu rápido do templo de escorpião, mas não tão rápido quanto Aioros que o seguiu, revoltado com a grosseria injusta do canceriano; o grego chama sua armadura, vestindo-a, e aproveitando o descuido de câncer lhe lança uma flecha.

- Aiiiiiiiiiii _meledito_! – grita Máscara da Morte ao receber a flecha no traseiro.

- Isso foi pelo Dite, seu animal! – provocou Aioros, mandando sua armadura de volta ao templo de sagitário, ficando só com a túnica de novo.

- Eu vou te matar, Aioros! – gritou o italiano ainda com a flecha espetada numa das nádega.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Que bagunça é essa no santuário da deusa? – era Shura que aparecia, reclamando.

Aioros sentiu o cosmo de Máscara da Morte se elevar até o décimo sentido, se é que o Kurumada já criou isso, rapidamente correu para os braços do espanhol.

- Shura, o italiano fedido quer me matar! Não deixa! – pediu feito um garotinho inocente.

- O que você fez, Aioros? – indagou Shura que o conhecia muito bem.

- Ué, nada! – disse o sagitariano.

- Aioros seu _maledito_! – grunhiu Máscara da Morte, voltando a escorpião com o cosmo elevadíssimo – Prepare-se para morrer. Ondas do...?

O italiano parou aturdido piscando, achou ver uma alucinação ou então que era um fragmento daquela estátua horrorosa do "Prólogo do céu" onde todos os cavaleiros estavam pelados e enroscados.

- Mu, Shaka? São vocês mesmo.. Pelados?

Os dois cavaleiros chamados olharam para o próprio pênis, e se protegeram rapidamente com as mãos.

Milo ria sem parar da situação.

- Hahahaha, não adianta, não dá pra cobrir isso tudo com as mãos, rapazes!

- Cala a boca, Milo! – rosnaram os dois, mas o escorpiano nem se importava.

- Ué, você ainda não tinha visto que eram eles, _Mask_? – indagou o escorpiano.

- Non, eu vi o Dite no meio de outros, mas... "os anjinhos"?

- Eu não fiz nada, tá! – rosnou Afrodite – O Aioros jogou esse peso em meu pé, que está dolorido pra cassete por sinal, e eu acabei caindo em cima dos pelados!

- Afrodite! – protestaram Shaka e Mu.

- Ah, é como vocês estão, qual o problema!

Máscara da Morte grunhiu e virou-se para o sagitariano.

- Sempre você! Eu vou acabar com você!

Shura puxou Aioros para atrás de si, e se postou a frente do italiano com um olhar feroz.

- Nem se atreva a tocar nele, Máscara da Morte, ou sentirá o peso da minha escallibur!

Máscara da Morte até começaria a brigar se Afrodite não lhe segurasse o braço.

- Você não vai brigar com ninguém, parem já vocês dois! – reclamou o peixinho.

- Mas, belo, ele foi o culpado...

- Nem pensar, Ângelo, vamos embora agora, depois conversamos...

Máscara da Morte deu um último olhar para Aioros que lhe mostrou a língua, o sangue do italiano ferveu.

- Eu vou matar esse moleque! – atirou-se sobre Shura que já erguia a mão para decepar o braço ou qualquer coisa do italiano quando ouviu um grito estridente e um aterrador cosmo se elevando.

- CHEEEEEEEEEGA! – bradou Shaka – Estamos presos nessa situação e vocês querem brigar? Será que ninguém vê que precisamos de ajuda?

Máscara da Morte interrompeu o golpe. Mirou Afrodite que sentado no chão massageava o pezinho.

- Venha, _belo_, vamos para minha casa, eu vou cuidar desse seu pé. – disse pegando o peixinho nos braços, e descendo as escadas, antes de ir embora, lançou um olhar hostil para Aioros – Conversaremos depois.

O sagitariano fez cara de santo.

Com a saída de Máscara da Morte as coisas se acalmaram. Camus sorriu para Mu e Shaka e fez um movimento com a tesoura.

- Prontos, rapazes? – indagou, abrindo e fechando a ferramenta.

- Sim. – resignaram-se os dois cavaleiros presos.

- Ah, por Athena! – disse Milo pegando o lençol e voltando a cobrir os dois – Isso aqui não é um anime pornô, que tal os dois se cobrirem?

Os dois jovem que nem se lembravam mais que estavam nus coraram se enrolando nos lençóis rapidamente.

- Certo, Camus... – disse Shaka.

- Pode prosseguir. – volveu Mu.

O coração dos dois acelerava a cada passo do francês que se aproximava; era como se ouvissem aquela musiquinha de "psicose" a cada bater das duas partes de tesoura. Mu fez um becinho de choro quando Camus ergueu a ferramenta, e Shaka entoou um mantra, pedindo forças a Buda.

A tesoura reluziu e desceu...

A mão de Aldebaran parou o "golpe mortal" de Camus.

- Puxa! Vocês não sabem desfazer um nó? – reclamou o brasileiro.

O jovem touro se voltou para os dois amigos amarrado e riu.

- Bem que disseram que é cabelo demais pra uma cama só! – falou, e com extrema destreza, suas enormes mãos seguraram as pontas dos cabelos dos anjinhos e desfez o nó com facilidade.

Shaka e Mu gemeram de alivio quando se viram livres, tanto que deixaram cair o lençol, logo o pegando de volta e se cobrindo, envergonhados.

- Livres, finalmente! – disse o indiano – Agora voltarei para minha casa, muito obrigado, Deba.

- Só você mesmo para nos livrar desse desconforto. – concordou Mu.

- Humhum... – pigarreou Milo – Cada um vai para sua casa é? Mas quem ficará com o lençol?

- Isso não é problema. – tornou Shura que já estava cansado daquela confusão.

Desceu sua escallibur, cortando o lençol e dois. Feito, Shaka estava com um pedaço e o Mu com outro e poderiam voltar tranqüilos cada qual para o seu templo.

- Gostaria de saber onde estão os gêmeos? – murmurou Camus pensativos – Todos foram atraídos pela confusão menos eles...

- Desçam algumas casas e entenderão por que... – riu Aldebaran.

- Nem o Aiolia... – volveu Milo.

- Mas esse tem um bom motivo! – grunhiu Shaka – Eu o arremesso no tártaro depois do que ele fez!

- Shaka, meu loirinho sábio e temperamental... – começou Milo envolvendo os ombros do colega – Você não acha que tem outro leonino com o qual se preocupar, não?

- O que quer dizer, Milo? Detesto suas insinuações! – irritou-se o indiano.

- Meu querido amigo, está na cara que os dois, Ikki e Aiolia, ficaram puto com a encenação que você e o Mu fizeram.

- Encenação? – Mu passou as mãos nos cabelos, nervoso – Quem disse que foi uma encenação?

- Bem, está meio na cara que vocês não são propriamente um casal, não é? – disse Camus muito seriamente.

- E o que isso tem a ver com as loucuras daqueles dois? – indagou o tibetano.

- Ciúmes. – disse Milo – O Aiolia, embora tenha uma... atração pelo Shaka, gosta mesmo de você, Mu, e o Ikki, ah, por Athena! Acho que ele gosta de você desde que se encontraram naquele pedaço de inferno!

- E daí? Eu sou um asceta! Não ficarei de namoricos pelo santuário!

- Ok, mas advirto que seu passarinho vai fugir depois dessa!

- Quê?

- O Ikki é orgulhoso... – volveu Milo.

- E terrivelmente ciumento. – observou Camus.

- Não aceitará o que aconteceu entre vocês. – concluiu o casal vinte do santuário.

- E daí? – deu de ombro o loiro – Acho que isso será melhor pra mim. Agora irei para meu templo.

- Eu também. Chega de confusão por hoje! – concordou Mu.

E enrolados em suas toalhinhas os dois cavaleiros vítimas do ataque letal dos leões caminharam para suas casas.

- É, Shaka, parece que sua ideia deu certo. – volveu Mu descendo as escadas ao lado do loiro – O Ikki não olha mais na sua cara.

- Nem o Aiolia na sua. – devolveu o indiano.

Os dois suspiraram desanimados.

- Será que isso foi uma boa ideia? – indagaram ao mesmo tempo.

Shaka resignou-se.

- Bem, de qualquer forma, não podemos nos arrepender agora. – disse – Tenho certeza que aqueles leões loucos não vão mais se meter comigo!

Os olhos verdes de Mu encararam os azuis do indiano.

- E é isso mesmo que quer? Se ver livre deles?

- Que pergunta! Claro que é isso, Mu! – irritou-se o loiro – Agora vou pra minha casa, porque à noite ainda teremos essa bendita festa para ir! Ah, por Buda! Estou cansado dessa vida de santuário, um dia desse me mudo para a Sibéria!

- Essa frase é do Camus! – cortou Mu.

- Que seja! Eu me mudo para... o Nepal! – Shaka entrou em seu templo resmungando e Mu seguiu para a primeira casa, onde entrou no seu quarto, pegando seu leãozinho de pelúcia, o abraçando contra o peito.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **O apelido de "Casal 20 do santuário" atribuído a Milo e Camus, se não me engano foi criado pela Srta. Mizuki. Já os "anjinhos do santuário" vi em alguma fic que li, mas não me lembro qual e nem a autora.

Perdoem erros ortográficos, gramáticos, sintáticos e outros "áticos".

Acho que esse capítulo foi bem louco, não sei se foi engraçado pra vocês, mas pra mim foi muito enquanto escrevia.

A ideia de amarrar os cabelos dos dois, agradeçam a Dona Shaka Amamiya.

Acho que o próximo capítulo é o último, espero!

Obrigadas a todos que leram, em especial aos que deixaram uma review de incentivo.

Danieru, milaangelica, ShakaAmamiya, saorikido, Arcueid, Keronekoi, Giiuliaify, ShakaAmamiya, Virgo Nyah.

Beijos especiais a todos vocês, até o próximo!

**Sion Neblina**


	5. Leões vingativos são animais perigosos

**Leões vingativos são animais perigosos**

**Capítulo 5**

O indiano entrou em seu templo e encontrou Ikki pegando suas coisas e jogando dentro da mochila.

- Onde você pensa que vai, Fênix? – indagou boquiaberto.

- Embora! Vou pra qualquer lugar longe de você, seu santo do pau oco! – resmungou ele – E como você conseguiu se livrar do nó hein? E cadê suas roupas?

O indiano o mirou irritado, segurando mais forte o pedaço do lençol em volta da cintura.

- Muito infantil o que vocês fizerem. Tivemos que correr todo o santuário para nos livrar daquilo?

Ikki bufou.

- Enroscado nu com Áries?

- Você foi o culpado disso, esqueceu? – devolveu Shaka.

- Não, você foi seu loiro vadio! – rosnou o leonino.

- Para de me xingar, isso é terrivelmente infantil, Fênix!

- E o que é adulto, loiro? Ir pra cama com outro e passar isso na minha cara?

- Eu... Eu não joguei isso na sua cara... – Shaka agora estava realmente embaraçado – Eu só... eu só não queria que você brincasse comigo...

- E por que você achava que eu estava brincando com você? – insistiu Ikki indignado.

- Porque o Aiolia fez isso quando tínhamos 14 anos. Eu gostava dele e... e ele me apostou com o Kanon. Sei que pra você parece bobagem, mas para mim não foi!

Ikki parou e encarou o indiano, sério. Shaka se sentiu pequeno como nunca na vida ao receber aquele olhar.

- Posso ser leonino, mas não sou o Aiolia, loiro. Enquanto vocês estavam aqui no santuário treinando duro sim, mas tendo mestres afetuosos, eu cresci no inferno. Isso foi bom, eu amadureci. Não sou imaturo como ele.

Shaka tentava achar um jeito de retomar o controle da situação.

- Ah, claro que não! Amarrar meus cabelos ao do Mu foi muito maduro!

- E ir pra cama com ele só para tirar meu amor à prova foi? – Ikki ironizou.

- Qual o problema com você, garoto? Eu disse que colocaria seu amor a prova, e você aceitou! – Shaka pôs as mãos no quadril – Então estive certo todo esse tempo?

- Certo de quê? – volveu Fênix irritado, encarando o virginiano.

- O que sente não é amor, é um capricho, você só queria ser o primeiro!

- Para de falar merda! Eu acho que receber um par de chifres não é bem um capricho!

- Ikki, eu não o traí, não somos namorados, esqueceu? – informou Shaka – Além do mais, se me amasse de verdade...

- Iria aceitar você, transando com o Mu? – ironizou – Sem chances!

O leonino colocou a caixa da armadura nas costas e começou a andar para fora do sexto templo.

- Ikki, espera, onde é que você vai? – falou Shaka sentindo uma estranha aflição no peito.

- Não é da sua conta, loiro falso! – rosnou, começando a descer as escadas.

O indiano na sua sábia e pedante paciência voltou para dentro da sua casa. Estava triste, mas não daria o braço a torcer. Voltou para o seu quarto e procurou dentro do guarda-roupa seu maior segredo, a única coisa capaz de dominar completamente e subjugar a sabedoria do discípulo de Buda. Uma caixa de chocolates suíços!

O cavaleiro de fênix desceu a escadaria até o templo de Leão onde encontrou Aiolia sentado num canto do grande salão com uma garrafa de vodka pelo meio. Aproximou-se dele e o encarou aborrecido:

- Oh, leão! Você acha que encher a cara vai resolver nosso problema? – perguntou de forma autoritária.

- Se manda moleque! Isso é um problema meu! – rosnou o outro leonino.

- Não é não, é nosso. Aqueles dois brincaram com nossos sentimentos. – disse Ikki se sentando ao lado do grego.

- Eu sei, mas... Acho que mereci. – confidenciou Aiolia meio envergonhado.

- Tô sabendo. – riu o mais novo, pegando a garrafa da mão dele e virando na própria boca.

- Ok, eu sei que fui, aliás, fomos infantis e babacas, mas eles não precisavam transar por causa disso! – reclamou Aiolia – Eu... eu gosto dele...

- Dele quem, Aiolia? – até Ikki já estava confuso.

- Do Mu! Tá bom! Pode ficar com o Shaka, eu gosto daquele diabinho de cabelos lilás!

- Eca! Ele parece uma cópia maior da Saori! Cruzes! – arrepiou-se Ikki, o que enfureceu Aiolia.

- Não fale assim dele, ele é lindo!

- Tá bom, tudo bem, o Mu não é tão chato quanto a Saori. – deu de ombro voltando a beber a vodka – Mas, o que quero saber mesmo, grego, é se deixaremos esse desaforo barato!

- Qual a sua ideia? – indagou Aiolia curioso.

- Eu estava pensando em... – Ikki se inclinou no ouvido do cavaleiro de leão contando a sua ideia fabulosa. Aiolia deixou escapar um sorriso vitorioso.

- Muito boa, mas... precisamos de ajuda nisso!

- Tá louco, leão, ninguém pode saber!

- Há duas pessoas que serão muito necessárias nessa nossa empreitada, se é que me entende.

- Quem?

- Milo de escorpião e Kanon de gêmeos.

-Leões-

Shaka estava em seu templo quando sentiu o cosmo do cavaleiro de bronze de volta. Abandonou correndo a caixa de chocolate, escondendo embaixo da cama e lambendo os dedos, e com seu rosto mais calmo, caminhou tranquilamente para o salão principal.

Ikki parou e o encarou, jogando a mochila no chão.

- Você tem razão, loiro. – declarou.

- Tenho razão em quê? Eu tenho razões em 99,9% das coisas, Ikki – comentou o loiro pedante.

Ikki bufou, mas segurou o desaforo dentro da boca, engoliu o _sapo_ e resolvendo fingir-se de calmo.

- Nunca daria certo entre a gente. – disse o leonino – Você é um deus, um ser elevado, e eu sou um garoto!

Shaka arregalou os olhos, aquela era sua ave encrenqueira? Sua? Desde quando Ikki era seu? Corou com os próprios pensamentos e resolveu ficar calado.

- Eu resolvi que vou deixá-lo em paz, certo? Agora seremos apenas amigos, concorda? – continuou o cavaleiro de bronze.

- É o que sempre fomos, Ikki. – respondeu Shaka fechando os olhos para esconder a perturbação que sentia. – Nunca fomos nada além disso, você que confundiu as coisas.

- Ótimo. Não se preocupe, nunca mais voltarei a incomodá-lo. – declarou fênix.

- Ótimo! – disse Shaka um quanto tanto irritado – O seu quarto DE HÓSPEDE! O espera!

O indiano voltou para dentro do quarto, e Ikki soltou um risinho vitorioso com o rubor que viu na face do loiro..

-Leões-

Aiolia entrou no templo de Áries e encontrou Mu penteando os cabelos com uma reverência fora do normal. O ariano só faltava beijar os cabelos.

- É o que se faz depois de quase ficar careca. – respondeu o tibetano ao olhar do grego – O que você quer?

- Pedir desculpas.

Mu deixou o pente cair.

- Você? Pedir desculpas? Desde quando?

- Eu... eu analisei que isso tudo foi um erro?

- Isso tudo o quê, Aiolia?

- O que eu achava que sentia por você, o amor que você nunca acreditou. – explicou o leonino.

- O amor que eu não acreditei hoje, você quer dizer? Pelo que me conste, foi hoje que começou sua súbita paixão por mim! – ironizou Mu.

- Não importa mais se você acredita ou não. Eu só queria que soubesse que o deixarei em paz, certo?

- Ufa! Que bom, leão, meus cabelos agradecem! – sorriu com ironia Mu.

Aiolia ferveu de raiva, mas foi obrigado a dissimular, sorrir e sair.

-Leões-

- Shaka, o que você acha dessa roupa? – Ikki entrou no quarto do loiro vestindo apenas uma boxer preta e com uma calça preta e uma camisa azul escuro pendurada no cabide.

Shaka prendeu a respiração com a imagem daquele monumento oriental a sua frente, mas não conseguiu evitar lamber os lábios de forma cobiçosa enquanto os olhos subiam desde os tornozelos, passando pelas coxas grossas e musculosas, deslizando pela peça preta e o volume... extremamente evidente! Subindo por cada gominho da barriga de tanquinho até chegar aos enigmáticos e sedutores olhos índigos.

- Fênix! – reclamou corando, desviando o olhar – Será que não pode vestir uma roupa?

- Ah, qual o problema, loiro? Somos amigos esqueceu? – falou fingindo inocência. – Amigos não têm essas frescuras!

- Frescura? Eu não costumo andar pelado na frente dos meus amigos! – reclamou o loiro. – E gostaria que meus amigos fizessem o mesmo comigo.

- Você é muito careta! Mas responde, o que acha dessa roupa? – insistiu Ikki ignorando o loiro e, claro, tentando ignorar seu olhar de cobiça.

- Bem... você ficará muito bem... é para a bendita festa do Milo e do Kanon? – tentou demonstrar um mínimo de serenidade.

- Sim, você vai? – indagou Ikki com desinteresse, percebendo que o indiano fazia de tudo para não olhar para ele, fingia que estava procurando alguma coisa nas gavetas.

- Claro que não! – Shaka riu com o canto dos lábios. Então aquilo tudo era uma tentativa de seduzi-lo e tentar convencê-lo a ir à bendita festa? Não, sem chance!

- Ok, você que sabe! – deu de ombro Ikki saindo do quarto.

O virginiano resolveu não dar atenção ao garoto. Iria meditar um pouco, porque à noite, ah, aquela noite! Teria que exercitar bastante sua sabedoria e mais ainda a sua paciência budista para lidar com um bando de cavaleiros bêbados! Entretanto, a visão de Ikki seminu não saía de sua cabeça.

"Bem... até que ele não é tão garotinho quanto eu... Shaka, por Buda! O que está pensando? Lembre-se do Bhagavad Gita e as três vias de salvação... e lá não diz nada sobre ficar tendo pensamentos obscenos com outro homem..."

Tentava meditar o pobre asceta, mas a concentração lhe faltava, ver Ikki apenas de cueca foi demais para o discípulo de Buda, então, ele desistiu da meditação e resolveu terminar a caixa de chocolates suíços.

-Leões-

Ikki desceu as escadas para o templo de leão encontrando Aiolia no quarto. O leonino examinava a roupa da noite.

- E então? Você esteve em Áries?

- Sim, e você já fez sua parte com o loiro?

- Claro que sim. Vamos agora falar com o Milo e o Kanon.

- Certo!

- O que vocês dois estão tramando? – os leões se assustaram ao escutar a voz de Aioros que estava de braços cruzados na entrada do quarto – Se não me contar, Aiolia, eu nunca mais falo com você!

- Oros, é que...

- Não fala nada, Aiolia, esse seu irmão tem a maior fama de fofoqueiro! – reclamou Ikki.

- Quem disse isso? – irritou-se sagitário – Aposto que foi o imbecil do Saga!

- Saga? Justo ele? – espantou-se o cavaleiro de leão.

- Pelo que me lembre é o único que fala mal de mim nesse santuário! – deu de ombros Aioros.

- Por que você diz isso? – Ikki ficou curioso.

- Ah, eu tenho medo desse povo que tem dupla personalidade, ele mandou o Shura, meu amado amigo Shura, me matar! Como posso gostar de um cara desses?

- Hum... isso me parece tensão sexual. – riu Ikki – Acho que você tem ciúmes do Shura com o Saga.

- Eu? Ah, o Saga é um depravado que pega o próprio irmão! Por que eu teria ciúmes dele? – irritou-se o sagitariano.

- Por que parece que o Shura gosta dele. – provocou Aiolia que adorava ver seu venerável irmão puto da vida.

Aioros empalideceu.

- Você... você acha isso? – indagou.

- Ah, acho que sim, sabe, eles ficaram muito próximos quando o Saga era mestre do santuário. – continuou o leonino fofoqueiro.

- Ares...

- Ares, Saga é tudo doido mesmo! – irritou-se Ikki – Aiolia não é melhor irmos ao que interessa?

- E o que interessa? – perguntou o sagitariano curioso.

- Não é da sua conta, Aioros! – grunhiu Ikki.

Sagitário bateu pé como uma criança birrenta e saiu resmungando da casa do irmão. Aproveitou para tirar satisfações daquilo tudo e com isso adentrou a casa de gêmeos, mas o que conseguiu foi flagrar os gêmeos no maior amasso na entrada do templo.

Saga empurrou Kanon tão abruptamente que o mais novo caiu de bunda no chão.

- Porra, Saga! – grunhiu irritado e mirou o defensor da décima primeira casa – O que você quer Aioros?

- Eu não quero nada, só vim se certificar de que as coisas estão nos seus devidos lugares! – disse de forma ameaçadora, mirando o gêmeo mais velho.

- Graças a você, há uma coisa que não está no seu devido lugar, meu...

- Kanon, nem mais uma palavra! – bradou Saga silenciando o irmão. Muito sem jeito o mais velho dos gêmeos se voltou para o companheiro – Algum problema, Aioros?

O sagitariano se balançou, rodou de um lado pra outro, torceu as mãos antes de dizer:

- Saga, é verdade que você e o Shura...?

O gêmeo mais velho empalideceu sob os olhares do mais novo e de Aioros.

- E-eu e o Shura o quê, Aioros? – gaguejou sem jeito.

- Você entendeu muito bem! – volveu o loirinho irritado – É só dizer sim ou não.

Saga ficou vermelho igual tomate.

- É claro que não! O Shura sempre foi muito sério! – tratou de explicar antes que fosse mandado para outra dimensão.

Kanon olhou o irmão incrédulo.

- Então quer dizer que caso ele não fosse...?

- Ah, Kanon, você bem sabia que aquele não era eu! – defendeu-se Saga – Além do mais, eu nunca fiquei te perguntando o que você andou fazendo no reino dos mares!

Com a observação do irmão, Kanon ficou amarelo de bolinhas verdes e se calou. Saga achou muito estranho e o encarou, colocando as mãos no quadril.

- Que tal começar a me dizer agora hein?

- Eu? – Kanon que continuava sentado no chão olhou para os lados, pedindo que algum inimigo invadisse o santuário para que ele se livrasse do olhar de Saga.

- Bem, eu só queria saber disso. – falou Aioros e começou a subir as escadas, satisfeito por ter colocado o gêmeo mais velho em maus lençóis, ainda não conseguira perdoar Saga.

Saga continuava esperando uma resposta de Kanon que continuava esperando uma chance de fugir daquela situação.

- Sabe do que mais, Kanon? Nem precisa responder! – o mais velho declarou e entrou no templo de gêmeos com passos firmes.

Kanon tirou a bunda do chão e o seguiu.

- Saga, Saguinha o que isso tem a ver agora? – indagou enlaçando a cintura do irmão – Eu amo você, não amo?

Saga grunhiu.

- Essa é a explicação mais cafajeste que conheço! – bradou se libertando dos braços do mais novo – Me faz um favor? Vai ver como estão os preparativos para essa tal festa e me deixe em paz, vou pra biblioteca!

- Porra, Saga! E depois sou eu o genioso! – irritou-se Kanon – O Aioros te odeia e conseguiu envenená-lo.

Saga não respondeu, bateu a pesada porta de madeira na cara do irmão. Kanon então resolveu fazer o que ele disse.

-Leões-

Os preparativos da festa animavam o santuário, enquanto o grande mestre dormia, Shaka meditava e Mu consertava alguma armadura. Como em quase 99% das fanfictions, o templo escolhido para a festa foi o de? Escorpião.

Milo, Kanon e Aldebaran ficaram encarregados das bebidas. Aiolia e Aioros escolheram com precisão as frutas certas para os coquetéis e drinques.

Todos estavam compenetrados na arrumação quando perceberam Afrodite entrar com a bela perna envolvida numa botinha ortopédica.

- Puxa, foi tão sério assim? – indagou Aioros se sentindo culpado.

Afrodite balançou os cachinhos dourados.

- Não sei se foi sério, mas pra garantir vou mantê-lo imobilizado. – respondeu Frô – Estou numa maré de azar tão grande que se tiver uma chuva de Brad Pitt cai a Angelina em meu colo, meus amigos!

- Por que diz isso, Dite? – perguntou Milo rindo das tiras loucas de peixes enquanto cortava uma melancia ao meio.

- O Ângelo, ela agora cismo que quer matar alguém, de preferência você Aioros, e você sabe como é aquele dali quando cisma com algo. Daqui a pouco aquela casa que tanto custou para que eu conseguisse perfumar estará cheia de cabeças penduradas e cheirando a pobre novamente!

- Eca! – arrepiou-se Aioros e fez carinha de inocente – Será que se eu for lá e pedir desculpas, ele muda de ideia?

- Melhor, não, vamos esperar a festa, na festa vocês conversam, é melhor. – volveu Afrodite observando enquanto Milo derramava vodka dentro da melancia – O que é isso Milo?

- Isso se chama melancia batizada, Dite. – respondeu o escorpiano – Ideia do Kanon.

- Ah, fica uma delícia, quer um pedaço? – perguntou o geminiano já experimentando.

- Não, não, por enquanto não. – disse Afrodite – Vou cuidar da decoração...

- Nada de rosas por todos os cantos, tá? – pediu Milo e recebeu uma careta do peixinho que saiu para decorar o local.

Logo depois, Ikki e Aiolia chegavam à casa de escorpião.

- E aí, o que tá rolando aqui? – indagou o cavaleiro de leão.

- Estamos preparando as bebidas. – respondeu Milo – Por falar nisso, vocês dois movimentaram o santuário hoje, não?

- Nem fala, eu perdi essa! – riu Kanon – Sinceramente, ver os anjinhos pelados e amarrados pelos cabelos deve ter sido muito divertido.

Ikki e Aiolia se entreolharam entre divertidos e enciumados, afinal, ninguém deveria ver seus queridos cabeludos pelados!

- Kanon, vamos mudar de assunto, precisamos de um favor seu. – disse Ikki mirando o geminiano – Na verdade de vocês dois... – Lançou outro olhar para Milo.

- E o que seria?

- Bem, precisamos que vocês...

-Leões-

E a noite caiu. Shaka já havia deixado sua meditação e tomava seu chá tranquilamente em seu jardim. Podia ouvir o barulho da música eletrônica que vinha de escorpião, mas não tinha nenhuma vontade de ir para aquele "inferninho".

Quase deixou a xícara cair quando Ikki apareceu na sua frente. Nunca o vira tão... tão... Homem! Tão sedutor. O leonino vestia uma calça social preta e uma camisa azul escuro da cor dos seus olhos. Os cabelos repicados e rebeldes estavam levemente úmidos e jogados para trás...

Shaka ficou alguns segundos o olhando boquiaberto, não reparando que o garoto já o havia chamado algumas vezes.

- Louro?

Piscou aturdido.

- Ah, sim, Fênix, alguma coisa? – perguntou desconfortável, deixando a xícara sobre a mesa.

- Estou indo à festa. Você tem certeza que não quer ir? – volveu Ikki passando a mão de maneira sensual nos cabelos molhados, espalhando o cheiro de sua colônia amadeirada e fazendo o budista instintivamente passar a língua nos lábios.

- N-não... eu... eu estou acima desses prazeres carnais... – gaguejou sentindo-se a mais hipócrita das criaturas sobre a terra – Divirta-se...

- Você que sabe... – a voz grave do "garoto" soou estranhamente rouca e sensual. Shaka ficou mirando seus passos felinos se afastando do jardim.

Então resolveu se erguer e segui-lo até a saída do templo. Talvez devesse repensar sua ida a festa. Não era bom deixar o leonino "naquele estado" sozinho.

"_Sim, ele é uma criança, será um cordeiro no meio dos lobos..."_ Tentava se convencer o loiro enquanto caminhava a passos rápidos para alcançar Ikki na entrada do templo.

- Ikki, eu... – interrompeu-se e arregalou os olhos fazendo várias coisas (inclusive um servo) ao redor sair voando pela grande janela.

Na entrada da casa de virgem, Ikki e Aiolia trocavam um beijo para lá de fogoso.

O indiano ficou sem palavras. Aiolia estava tão belo e sensual quanto Ikki, vestido numa calça jeans justa e uma camisa branca com alguns botões abertos. Uma de suas mãos grandes e possessivas estava na cintura do outro leonino e a outra em sua nuca. O cavaleiro de ouro abriu os olhos levemente e vendo Shaka fez questão de descer a mão até a bunda de Ikki que se afastou em protesto.

- Espera aí, Aiolia, ai já... – se interrompeu ao perceber que o loiro hindu estava bastante próximo com o olhar arregalado para eles.

Ikki se afastou calmamente e segurou a mão de Aiolia que sorriu dissimulado para o indiano.

- Alguma coisa, Shaka? – perguntou o mais novo sorrindo também.

Shaka piscou seus longos cílios várias vezes como se tentasse despertar de um pesadelo.

- O... o que está acontecendo aqui? – vociferou.

- Ah, você está falando de Aiolia e eu? – indagou sem parecer muito preocupado.

- Não, estou falando da camada de ozônio! É claro que é sobre vocês? – a voz do loiro saiu terrivelmente irritada.

- Ah, isso... – continuou Ikki, Aiolia só sorria de forma maliciosa – Bem, depois que você e o Mu deixaram bem claro que não queriam nada com a gente, descobrimos que poderíamos ficar muito bem juntos, bem mesmo não é Aiolia?

O grego puxou o japonês pra si e mordicou-lhe a orelha sem tirar os olhos de Shaka.

- Muito bem... – disse lentamente.

O indiano ferveu.

- Isso é um absurdo, Aiolia! – disse possesso – Não era você a dizer que o Ikki é um garoto?

- Ah, isso? – Aiolia riu sacana, mirando o outro leonino de forma safada – Mudei de ideia. Mas isso não o incomoda não é, Shaka? Você não queria nada com nenhum de nós dois mesmo, não é?

- Sim, não queria mesmo. – grunhiu o indiano – Mas... mas o Ikki é novo demais pra você... – falou o indiano e puxou o rapaz oriental pra si – Ele não vai a lugar nenhum.

- Se é novo pra mim, é novo pra você também, temos a mesma idade! – Aiolia puxou Ikki de volta.

- Mas isso não é justo! – reclamou Shaka desistindo de fazer o mais novo de ioiô.

- E o que seria justo, louro? – indagou Ikki fugindo dos braços dos dois – Ficarmos a vida toda sofrendo por você?

Shaka não soube o que responder, então os dois leoninos resolveram encerrar a discussão.

- Vamos, Aiolia? – propôs Ikki enlaçando os ombros do leonino e começando a subir as escadas em direção a escorpião.

Shaka ficou parado com um olhar estarrecido e pensando em destruir todo o santuário. Então aquela produção toda era para Aiolia? Grunhiu de raiva e ficou ainda mais raivoso ao constatar que estava com ciúmes do metido do Ikki de fênix.

Nesse momento, Mu subia tranquilamente às escadas também em direção a festa, mas parou ao notar o estado do loiro: Shaka estava com o rosto ruborizado e os olhos lacrimejantes de raiva e... abertos!

- Shaka, o que aconteceu? – indagou o ariano surpreso.

- Nada, Mu, não aconteceu nada! – resmungou começando a voltar para sua casa, contudo, o ariano o seguiu.

- Bem só por você está com os olhos abertos, significa que algo aconteceu. – declarou paciente – O que foi?

Shaka parou. Respirou fundo para se acalmar e voltou a fechar os olhos.

- Aqueles leoninos estão aprontando novamente. – disse em fim – E eu preciso ir nessa maldita festa tirar isso a limpo.

- Você? – espantou-se Mu.

Shaka parou o percurso que faria até o quarto e colocou as mãos no quadril se virando para o amigo.

- Sim, eu mesmo, por quê?

- Bem nunca vi você em festas depois... Bem, depois de tudo...

- Tudo o quê, Mu?

Mu olhou para os céus, resignado.

- Depois daquela aposta do Aiolia quando éramos crianças!

- Mas hoje vou quebrar minha reclusão! – declarou continuando a andar para o quarto – Esses leões me pagam!

- O que eles fizeram de tão grave?

- Eles estão armando, estão querendo me convencer de que estão juntos!

Agora foi a vez de Mu arregalar os olhos verdes.

- Por-Por que diz isso? – gaguejou.

- Talvez, porque tenha os pegado aos beijos na entrada do meu templo! – falou procurando algo dentro do guarda-roupa.

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira. – tornou Mu incrédulo.

- Shaka! – eles ouviram a voz de Kanon no salão principal da casa de virgem. O indiano ergueu os olhos aos céus pedindo forças a Buda.

- Fale o que quer gêmeos? – indagou já sentindo o cosmo do companheiro se aproximar.

Kanon entrou no quarto do loiro com a maior cara de santo como se procurasse por alguém.

- O Ikki não está aqui?

- Não, ele não está aqui? Por que estaria? Já cansei de dizer que não somos amantes! – berrou o... asceta?

- Calma, loirinho! – riu o geminiano – Eu só vim trazer esse presentinho que ele me pediu para comprar em Atenas. Cheguei há pouco e estou indo para a festa, pensei que ele ainda estivesse aqui.

Kanon carregava uma caixinha de veludo de tamanho médio. Shaka e Mu se entreolharam curiosos.

- Você poderia entregar a ele, então? Acho que ele não vai querer que leve para a festa, é algo meio... íntimo, sabe? – disse o gêmeo como se fizesse uma confissão.

Shaka e Mu se entreolharam, então o ariano tomou a caixa das mãos de Kanon.

- Ele entrega sim, pode deixar. – disse sob o olhar confuso de Shaka.

Kanon sorriu artista.

- Era só isso mesmo, agora vou pra festa. Tchau rapazes!

Mu simulou um tchauzinho sem graça, e Shaka nem isso.

- Por que pegou isso, Mu? O Kanon disse que era do Ikki!

- Sim, eu sei, mas você não ficou curioso? Por que o Ikki mandaria o Kanon buscar isso em Atenas? O Ikki não é de pedir nada, por que ele mesmo não foi? Depois do que falou, acho que eles só podem estar aprontando mesmo. – declarou o ariano.

- Você tem razão, então vamos abrir e ver o que é. – disse o loiro arrebatando a caixa da mão do carneiro.

- Espera Shaka – Mu arrebatou de volta –, acho que... acho que isso é invasão de privacidade...

- Então que não pegasse, já que pegou eu quero ver o que é! – e puxa a caixa das mãos de Mu novamente.

- Tá bom.

Os dois se sentaram na cama e com muito cuidado Shaka abriu a caixinha percebendo que dentro delas havia outras duas menores.

Cada um pegou uma das caixas. Na de Shaka tinha escrito: _"Para Ikki com amor"._ Ele abriu a caixa e deu de cara com uma correntinha de prata com um pingente de leão onde se lia em pequenas letras: _"Aiolia te ama"._

Mu por seu lado abriu a caixinha onde tinha escrito: _"Para Aiolia com amor"._ Era uma correntinha igual,todavia com uma fênix como pingente e lá estava escrito: _"Ikki adora você"._

Os dois, Shaka e Mu, se entreolharam e voltaram a olhar as caixinhas.

Grunhiram como dois animais enfurecidos.

- ARGHHHHHH... EU MATO ESSE LEÃO!

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Depois de um mês, mas um capítulo. Desculpem-me, mas a vida anda difícil, e o tempo escasso.

Esse seria o último capítulo, mas não deu pra ser, espero que consiga fazer isso no próximo, mas como já disse, sou enrolada. Esse também não teve muito humor, foi mais tranqüilo depois da loucura do anterior. Mesmo assim, espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos especiais a todos os gentis "revizeiros" meus:

Yoilandya, Ikki Amamiya, ShakaAmamiya, Danieru, milaangelica, Giiuliaify, saorikido, Arcueid, Keronekoi, Axly, Virgo Nyah.

Abraços afetuosos aos silenciosos também.

Até a próxima.

Sion Neblina.

Postado em 29/11/2010


	6. Ressaca moral

Olá leitores!

Quanto tempo não é? Eu disse que eu tardo, mas não falho XD! Bem, eu disse que terminaria a fic, não foi? Pois bem, estou voltando a postar. Desculpe-me pelo hiatus e espero que ainda se interessem a ler.

Queria dedicar esse capítulo a Keronekoi, não fosse o incentivo dela, eu não conseguiria postar esse capítulo.

Abraços afetuosos a todos e boa leitura!

**Ressaca moral**

**Capítulo 6**

A festa corria solta, mas Ikki e Aiolia estavam cabisbaixos sentados num canto com as mãos no queixo. Kanon que tomava uma bebida e também fora deixado de escanteio por Saga, se aproximou deles.

- Escutem rapazes, se continuarem com essas caras, ninguém vai acreditar que estão felizes juntos. – Piscou o geminiano – Vamos lá, ânimo! O plano vai dar certo!

Aiolia suspirou, Ikki bufou, mas ambos deram razão a Kanon e se ergueram bem no momento que Shaka e Mu chegavam à oitava casa. Ambos sorriram, o plano havia dado certo e como!

Os leões ficaram babando sobre suas presas. Mu vestia uma camisa verde água, que tão bem combinava com seus olhos e uma calça branca que se moldava perfeitamente ao seu corpo delgado e bem trabalhado, os cabelos estavam presos por uma longa traça, de modo descontraído e folgado. Aiolia tremeu e lambeu os lábios por instinto ao cobiçá-lo.

Shaka vestia uma bata azul leve com alguns bordados e leve abertura no peito e uma calça branca folgada. Os cabelos muito lisos estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo frouxo, deixando alguns fios soltos e desalinhados. Extremamente sexy, deliciosamente sensual.

Ikki quase deixou o copo que segurava cair. Os incríveis olhos azuis estavam abertos e brilharam ao vê-lo, ele não soube se de fúria ou desejo.

Ele quase foi encontrá-lo, quando uma mão em seu ombro o parou, assim como parou Aiolia.

- Não vão estragar tudo agora, não é? – Sussurrou Kanon em advertência – Continuem a encenação.

Os leoninos deram razão ao geminiano e resolveram ignorar – ou tentar – a presença do ariano e do virginiano.

Mu e Shaka não despertaram apenas os olhares deles ao entrarem no templo de escorpião. Todos perguntavam o que aqueles dois estavam fazendo "juntos" ali e desde a última visita que fizeram à casa de Milo, os boatos rolavam.

- Parece que todos estão tirando minhas roupas com os olhos? – Comentou Shaka incomodado.

"_Se sente mesmo!_" Mu pensou em dizer, mas se calou, não deveria começar uma briga com Shaka com o humor que o rapaz estava.

- Estão me olhando também, se não reparou. – Disse o tibetano entortando o nariz.

- Eu sei, Mu, mas é que provoco mais impacto, você tem que admitir. – Tornou naturalmente e pegou uma garrafa de água tônica.

- Loiro metido... – resmungou Mu e pegou uma garrafa pra si também.

Shaka ignorou a provocação, recostou-se no balcão do bar com os cotovelos apoiados nele. Mu fez o mesmo e quase deixou a garrafa de água cair quando viu Ikki e Aiolia na pista de dança.

Os anjinhos os olhavam boquiabertos enquanto eles dançavam sensualmente...

Do outro lado do salão, Milo, Afrodite e Kanon prestavam atenção em tudo que acontecia.

- Hum... será que a coisa esquenta entre esses quatros? – Indagou o peixinho vendo os olhares enciumados dos "anjinhos" para os "leões".

- Não, sei, mas bem que poderíamos dar uma ajudinha... – Piscou Milo.

Kanon olhou para os dois.

- No que está pensando, Milo?

- Bem, todos nós estamos brigados com nossos amores, não é? – disse o escorpião – Então que tal uma coisinha para animá-los?

- O quê por exemplo?

- Algo afrodisíaco...

Afrodite, Kanon e Milo trocaram um olhar maroto, e o escorpiano chamou os amigos para que fossem ao seu quarto. De outro canto da sala, Camus que conversava com Saga seguiu os movimentos do amante e desconfiou que ele aprontaria algo, resolveu segui-lo e como Kanon também fazia parte da coisa, chamou Saga.

Milo procurava algo dentro de um armário enquanto Afrodite e Kanon esperavam impacientes.

- Achei!

- Chá verde? – Indagaram os dois ao ver o rótulo da garrafa que continha uma bebida esverdeada.

Milo olhou para cima pedindo paciência aos céus.

- É só a garrafa, gênios, vocês não queriam que o Camus soubesse o que estava bebendo não é?

- Ah, então foi isso, não é Escorpião?

Milo gelou ao ouvir a voz fria do francês.

- Camus?

- Saga?

Respectivamente, ele e Kanon falaram. O aquariano caminhou até ele e arrebatou a garrafa de suas mãos.

- O que você pensa que fará com isso? – Indagou.

- Nada, só daria uma animadinha na festa.

Saga pegou a garrafa das mãos de Camus abrindo-a e cheirando o conteúdo.

- O que é isso, Milo?

- Um... estimulante... – respondeu o escorpião dissimuladamente olhando para os lados.

- Você sabia que misturar esse tipo de coisa com bebida é muito perigoso? – Reclamou o gêmeo mais velho – Vou ficar com isso. Estará mais seguro comigo – olhou os três "delinqüentes do santuário" com um olhar reprovador – Parecem crianças!

Camus balançou a cabeça e seguiu Saga. Milo, Afrodite e Kanon ficaram parados no quarto com uma expressão desolada nos rosto.

- E agora o que faremos?

- Operação recupera afrodisíaco! – Falou Afrodite enrolando os cachinhos azuis – E só uma pessoa pode fazer isso...

Os dois olharam Kanon.

- Ta bom, vamos tentar...

**-Vida de santuário-**

A música mudava e Aiolia e Ikki pareciam que não deixariam à pista de dança, o clima sensual e envolvente os dominava por completo; troca de olhares, sorriso e sussurros...

Shaka sentiu a garganta seca, Mu também, enquanto seus corpos reagiam terrivelmente aos movimentos sensuais dos leoninos.

- Acho que vou embora... – disse Shaka pegando um copo de suco de melancia que um servo passava a sua frente, Mu fez o mesmo; ambos viraram os copos de vez nos lábios, sentindo um gosto diferente, mas estavam tão hipnotizados pela música que nem se preocuparam.

_Vocês se lembram? (Flashback):_

"_- Isso se chama melancia batizada, Dite". –Respondeu o escorpiano – Idéia do Kanon._

_- Ah, fica uma delícia, quer um pedaço? – Perguntou o geminiano já experimentando._

_- Não, não, por enquanto não. – Disse Afrodite – Vou cuidar da decoração..."_

_(Fim do flashback)_

E vários outros copos vieram até que tomaram uma decisão:

- Vamos dançar, Mu? – Sugeriu Shaka.

- Hã? – estranhou Mu. O virginiano não lhe deu atenção, puxou o amigo para o centro do templo sob os olhares estarrecidos de todos os cavaleiros e leitores dessa história. A música que tocava agora era lenta. Shaka envolveu a cintura de Mu que se viu obrigado a enlaçar seu pescoço e os dois começaram a dançar bem ao lado de Ikki e Aiolia.

- Agora é que vai ficar bom! – Riu Milo e apagou a luz, deixando só a luminária colorida do teto, dando um clima de boate ao local.

- Isso não vai prestar... – pensou Camus indo em direção ao escorpiano – Milo, acho melhor acender...

- Ah, Camus, relaxa, vamos dançar também... – antes que o aquariano pudesse protestar ele o puxou pra si e começou a dançar com ele.

Kanon se aproximou de Saga que estava encostado no bar onde depositara o "chá verde".

- Ainda zangado?

- Não estaria se você me dissesse com todas as letras o que andou fazendo no reino dos mares. – Falou o mais velho.

- O que sempre fazemos, Saga? – Indagou – Lutamos, defendemos deuses loucos e furiosos, essas coisinhas de sempre...

- Kanon...

- Por que não esquece isso hein? Vamos dançar certo? – Puxou o irmão pra si, beijando levemente seus lábios.

Nesse momento chegaram ao oitavo templo Shura e Aioros.

- Parece que a farra vai ser boa! – Disse o sagitariano se aproximando do balcão e pegando a garrafa que Saga tinha esquecido. Sem ler o rótulo ele virou nos lábios tomando um gole de vez! – Argh! Que troço amargo!

Shura que o acompanhava riu, tomando a garrafa e lendo o rótulo.

- Claro que é ruim, isso é chá verde, Aioros. Aposto que é do Shaka.

- Ah, tinha que ser daquele chato! – Revoltou-se o loirinho – Eu vou fazer uma com ele, ah, se vou!

Nisso, Aioros entrou no bar, pegou uma garrafa de rum e despejou uma boa quantidade dentro da "garrafa de chá verde".

- Aioros... – Shura repreendeu a molecagem do amigo, mas tinha que admitir que achava engraçado o jeito dele. Aioros não tivera tempo mesmo para amadurecer.

- Relaxa, Shurinha, o máximo que vai acontecer é o asceta ficar de porre! – Riu e mirou o moreno sem jeito – Você quer dançar comigo?

- Eu hein! Eu não gosto dessas coisas! – Disse o espanhol.

Aioros fez becinho.

- Ah, então vou procurar quem queira dançar comigo. – Disse e saiu pela pista de dança, a primeira pessoa que encontrou foi Máscara da Morte que lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

- Mask, você me perdoa? – Fez carinha de anjo o sagitariano – Por favor, eu só quis defender o Dite, e você foi injusto?

Máscara da morte despejou sobre Aioros mais alguma série de palavrões em italiano, mas acabou perdoando o amigo. Aioros comemorou e se pendurou no pescoço do canceriano que já estava arrependido de tê-lo perdoado.

- Pára com isso, Aioros, ta doido? – Reclamou Câncer.

- Mask, dança comigo, por favor, dança! – Implorou.

- Ta bom, mala sem alça! Mas me deixa beber algo primeiro! – O italiano se dirigiu ao balcão onde Shura estava parado – E aí? Você não dá conta do fogo do seu namorado não? – Provocou.

- Eu já disse que ele não é meu namorado e sim meu amigo. – Irritou-se o espanhol.

- Ta bom! – Disse Mask pegando a garrafa no balcão (pensando que era de Shura) e virando na boca – Argh! Como você consegue beber uma coisa dessas? – Reclamou.

Shura riu.

- Isso é do Shaka, você não deveria estar bebendo!

- Merda, loiro _maledito_, que bebida horrível! – Resmungou o italiano pegando a garrafa e parando um servo que passava com uma bandeja – Essa é uma bebida especial – disse despejando um pouco do conteúdo em todos os copos – , sirva!

Colocou até a última gota nos copos da bandeja e riu com sadismo.

- Eu me ferro, mas não me ferro sozinho! Todos terão que experimentar essa coisa horrorosa!

Em alguns minutos todos estavam consumindo o rum com o _estimulante bomba_ do Milo.

Enquanto isso na pista de dança...

Mu e Shaka já nem se concentravam em seguir os passos, pois a forma que Aiolia e Ikki dançavam já os estavam desnorteando. Os leoninos seguravam um na cintura do outro e seus lábios se roçavam enquanto sussurravam coisas que os dois não eram capazes de ouvir e sorriam com cumplicidade.

Shaka bufou com vontade de escalpelar aquele leão.

Mu grunhiu na mesma necessidade de comer frango frito.

Pararam de dança e pegaram um copo numa bandeja virando na boca, nem se dando conta do que estavam bebendo.

- Isso não vai ficar assim! – Reclamou o indiano – Temos que fazer alguma coisa!

- Sim, eu... eu acho que vou chorar! – Resmungou Mu com tristeza.

- Não, Mu, chorar agora não! Temos que pensar. – Diz olhando para os leoninos que continuavam dançando.

Aiolia e Ikki percebem os olhares não só dos dois, como da maior parte das pessoas ali que babavam por aqueles dois morenos gostosos dançando com tanta sensualidade.

- O _grã finale,_ Ikki... – murmurou Aiolia e toma os lábios do mais novo num beijo mais que fogoso.

Mu e Shaka arregalam os olhos chocados e lambem os lábios, excitados.

- Aqueles... Ah... – eles não sabiam o que dizer, só sabiam que ficavam cada vez mais excitados com a imagem erótica dos dois leoninos se devorando. Aliás, a festa inteira parecia ficar.

Shaka, sem tirar os olhos dos dois, puxou Mu pra si e beijou o tibetano que surpreendido arregalou os olhos, mas não protestou, entreabriu os lábios e aceitou a língua possessiva do indiano.

Agora era Ikki e Aiolia quem parava para olhá-los.

- Está ficando quente aqui, não acha? – Indagou Aioros puxando a gola da camisa.

- Muito quente. – Concordou Máscara da Morte passando as mãos nos cabelos e mirando os olhos verdes do sagitariano – E desde então você é tão bonito, moleque?

- E desde quando você é tão gostoso carcamano? – Murmurou Aioros e enlaçou o pescoço do canceriano o puxando para um beijo fogoso.

- Eu... eu estou vendo aquilo? – Indagou Afrodite olhando seu lindinho aos beijos com Aioros.

- Não sei, mas eu estou vendo... – respondeu Milo que já estava excitado ao ver vários casais se beijando.

De repente o escorpiano olha para Afrodite que nunca achou tão belo e o agarra dando-lhe um delicioso beijo também.

Ikki e Aiolia já não sabiam muito bem o que fazer então resolveram se beijar também, e assim, beijos e beijos se sucediam na casa de escorpião. O afrodisíaco, junto com a bebida alcoólica tratou de enlouquecer todos os cavaleiros. A bruma da luxúria caiu sobre eles e ninguém sabia mais quem era quem. Mãos, bocas, línguas, uma loucura! As peças de roupas voavam sob o som bate-estaca da música eletrônica.

A dado momento mãos e dedos se esbarraram na pista de dança e os casais começaram a se alternar. Aiolia puxou Mu para os seus braços, Ikki puxou Shaka e o prensou contra uma parede, começando a beijá-lo com loucura. Mu e Aiolia estavam ao lado deles no mesmo amasso. Os olhos febris se encontravam e desencontravam. A mão de Mu escorregou pelo lado da parede e alcançou a de Shaka, eles se olharam sob o olhar confuso dos leoninos.

- Vamos sair daqui... – Murmurou Áries, e Shaka fechou os olhos. Os quatro foram tele portados para a casa de virgem, melhor, para o quarto do loiro.

Caíram na cama beijando-se. Ikki beijava Shaka, Aiolia beijava Mu, Aiolia beijava Shaka. Mu beijava Ikki e todos se beijavam!

A noite foi uma loucura não só na casa de virgem, mas em todo o santuário.

**No dia seguinte:**

**Casa de peixes**

Afrodite acorda sentindo uma baita dor de cabeça. Vira-se na cama com um gemido tentando se recordar do que aconteceu na noite anterior. Só que não consegue se lembrar de nada, somente sentir uma dorzinha incômoda em certo lugar.

O sueco se prepara para deixar a cama e pegar um analgésico quando percebe que não está sozinho. Um corpo forte, belo, másculo e maior que o seu está ao seu lado.

Engole em seco, vendo o estranho personagem se mover entre seus lençóis.

- Ai, puta, merda! Quer dor de cabeça... – geme Milo se sentando na cama – Camus, dá pra você pegar um analgésico pra mim?

- Talvez se ele estivesse aqui ele pegasse. – Diz Afrodite sem paciência.

Milo abre um dos olhos e depois o outro não acreditando que o peixinho estivesse em sua cama, embora não se lembrasse de nada que tenha acontecido.

- Dite... onde está? O que você faz aqui?

- Essa é minha cama. – Afrodite cora terrivelmente se dando conta do que havia acontecido. Milo empalidece.

- Puta merda! Swing?

**Casa de aquário**

Camus estendeu a mão sobre a cama, puxando o corpo de Milo pra si, mas estranhou algo. A pessoa ao seu lado tinha cabelos curtos e escuros. Ergueu a cabeça, sentindo como se estivesse um sino dentro dela.

- Ai! merde! – Praguejou – O que aconteceu afinal?

A pessoa ao lado do aquariano ergueu a cabeça sem entender muita coisa.

- Camus? – Indagou.

- Shura?

- Ahahahahaha! – gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

**Casa de gêmeos**

Kanon ainda de olhos fechados roçou-se no corpo macio ao seu lado. Enlaçou Saga pela cintura e suspirou, sentindo a cabeça doer. O problema foi que percebeu que o corpo que envolvia com tanta intimidade era bem menor que o seu.

Abriu os olhos de supetão, no momento que o cavaleiro ao seu lado fazia o mesmo.

- Misty!

- Kanon!

- O que faz em meu quarto? – Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Nesse momento a porta do quarto é aberta e Saga e Algol aparecem. O gêmeo mais novo mira o rosto ruborizado do mais velho.

- Que merda! – Ambos exclamam.

**Casa de Sagitário**

Máscara da Morte acordou e ao perceber onde estava e com quem estava, vestiu-se em suas roupas e saiu bem de mansinho, ainda ouvindo Aioros murmurar durante o sono:

- Shurinha...

**-Vida de santuário-**

Aldebaran que acordou depois de passar a noite inteira com fones de ouvido para não ouvir os barulhos da suruba, agora fazia questão de dar um sonoro BOM DIA! A cada um dos amigos que corriam envergonhados para suas casas.

Mas vamos ao mais importante e aos protagonistas dessa pornô chanchada. Onde estariam Shaka, Mu, Ikki e Aiolia?

Ah, sim, no templo de virgem.

Mu acordou e se espreguiçou virilmente, mas se assustou quando ouviu um gemido, sua mão tinha acertado a cara de alguém.

- Ai! – Grunhiu Aiolia se sentando na cama e se livrando de uma pesada perna que estava sobre si.

- Quem é que já veio me acordar tão cedo, hein? – Reclamou o leonino e gemeu com a dor insuportável que sentia na cabeça, com isso, acordando Shaka que ao contrário do natural, abriu muito bem aberto seus olhos azuis, ao sentir fortes mãos em volta da sua cintura. Era Ikki que o segurava possessivamente e totalmente nu.

O loiro tentou fugir, lívido de vergonha, mas o cavaleiro de fênix continuava a dormir, profundamente e o indiano tinha sérias dúvidas se gostaria de acordá-lo.

- Por Athena, o que aconteceu aqui? – Balbuciou Mu vermelho como um camarão – Nós... nós... eu e você, você e eu... Nós quatro...

- Fiquei confuso agora... – coçou a cabeça Aiolia.

Nesse momento, Ikki começa a despertar e virilmente se espreguiça dando um direto no queixo de Aiolia que cai da cama, levando Mu consigo.

- Ops! Desculpe... – diz o cavaleiro de bronze olhando ao redor sem entender muito bem onde e com quem estava – Shaka?

- Oi, Ikki... – murmura o asceta vermelho como um pimentão e incapaz de olhar o rapaz pelado ao seu lado. Mu e Aiolia já estão parcialmente recuperados e procuram suas roupas de forma nervosa. O mais jovem olha para todos os rostos dentro daquele quarto ainda sem conseguir entender.

- Espera aí! – Diz sentindo a cabeça latejar – Quer dizer que... Nós quatro... ménage?

- Ikki, cala a boca e sai do meu quarto! – Pede Shaka correndo para o banheiro e voltando em seguida enrolado num roupão.

- Não há nada o que dizer aqui, certo? – Fala o virginiano – Vamos fingir que isso não aconteceu...

- Como assim fingir? – Irritou-se Aiolia já vestido em suas calças

Os quatros se olharam e Ikki saiu da cama e foi procurar as suas roupas, não queria ficar ali antes de recobrar a sua memória da noite passada.

- Aiolia eu posso ficar na sua casa? Ikki perguntou para o leonino que olhou e entendeu.

- Claro gatinho.

Shaka não acreditou no que ouviu e revidou na mesmo moeda.

- Mu se você quiser pode dormir aqui mais um pouco.

Mu não entendeu e simplesmente pegou suas roupas e saiu, mais que envergonhado e murmurando um "santinho do pau oco" para Shaka. Não esquecia que foi o virginiano que o envolveu em toda aquela confusão e olha como terminou?

Aiolia se vestiu também e saiu correndo atrás de Mu, mas parou no meio do caminho gemendo, sentindo a cabeça latejar. Mu ao ouvir o gemido do leão olhou para trás. Mas achou que Aiolia estava fingindo e voltou a andar.

Cada qual foi para sua casa, claro que Ikki não tinha casa foi para a casa de Aiolia, mas os dois não tocaram no assunto, preferiram mesmo fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Cada um escolheu um canto pra dormir e pensar, ou melhor, tentar não pensar no que aconteceu.

O santuário estava terrivelmente silencioso naquele dia. Todos os cavaleiros reclusos em suas casas. Ninguém queria olhar na cara de ninguém. Afrodite já havia despetalado todas as suas rosas num _bem-me-quer, mal-me-quer_, entre lágrimas, pensando que Mask nunca iria perdoá-lo; Máscara da Morte pensava que se sua rosa soubesse que ele passou a noite com Aioros nunca mais olharia na sua cara. Milo se encontrava preocupado em escorpião, pensando que perderia Camus para sempre; Camus em aquários tentava pensar no que tinha ocorrido, mas sua dor de cabeça era tanta que não conseguia. Tomou um remédio e tentou dormir. Para Saga e Kanon não havia remédio, ambos viram o que aconteceu, então estavam cada um em seu quarto _"de mau_" com o outro. Aioros não entendia como acabou nos braços de Máscara da Morte e estava abraçado no travesseiro, melancólico. Shura resolveu beber mais pra esquecer seus problemas confirmando a sua fama de deprimido.

Todos os santos (do pau oco) de ouro passaram o resto do dia em suas camas, sofrendo de dor de cabeça e ressaca moral.

Sim, Athena teria grandes problemas se Hades ou qualquer outro deus maluco quisesse invadir o santuário naquele dia.

**Continua...**

Depois de anos eu resolvi terminar a fic. Promessa é dívida! Não foi nesse capítulo, mas será no próximo com certeza. Espero que depois de tanto tempo sem postagem alguém ainda tenha a curiosidade de olhar isso aqui.

Obrigada a todos que tiveram a paciência de agüentar esse hiatus de 6 meses, mas agora o próximo capítulo com certeza não vai demorar dessa forma.

Obrigada a todos que deixaram comentários.

Eu disse que nunca desisto de uma fic XD!

Abraços afetuosos

Sion Neblina

Postado em 02/06/2011


	7. À noite todos os gatos são pardos e nem

_Olá queridos leitores,_

_Mais uma vez peço desculpa pela demora em concluir essa fic. Na verdade, pensei mesmo que não conseguiria terminá-la e no final ela não saiu como eu queria, mas eu me esforcei para terminar, pois não gosto de deixar histórias inacabadas, considero que o leitor merece um esforço e creiam que se algum dia deixar de terminar uma história foi porque a vida pessoal virou do avesso ou a falta de inspiração chegou ao nível de me fazer parar de escrever totalmente (Risos)._

_Obrigada a todos que acompanharam e que conseguiram chegar a esse final que foi feito com muito carinho e esforço, embora não da forma que eu planejei._

_Abraços afetuosos a todos e boa leitura!_

_Sion Neblina_

_**À noite todos os gatos são pardos e nem todos os santos são santos!**_

_**Capítulo final**_

No dia seguinte ao dia seguinte dos deliciosos fatídicos acontecimentos que se iniciaram na casa de escorpião, Shaka acordou cedo como de costume para meditar, meditar, meditar, reclamar meditar, e não achar nenhuma saída para os seus sentimentos. A verdade era que... Bem, que gostava muito de Ikki, gostava sim! Mas precisava se lembrar que ele, Shaka, era sagrado e que não deveria ser tocado, se render a prazeres sensuais... _(N/A ele tem uma memória curta não?)_ e que por isso não podia aceitar o amor do leonino. Mas não tinha jeito, estava apaixonado! O homem mais próximo de Deus caiu por um mortal encrenqueiro, que se achava o dono do mundo, arrogante e tantos outros maus predicados, mas o que fazer? Era paixão e das brabas!

E tome a meditar, meditar, reclamar meditar, rezar, Buda, Krishina, medita, vegeta, medita, medita...

Em seu templo, Mu pensava no ciúme doentio que sentiu ao ver Aiolia nos braços de Ikki. Começava a admitir que gostava demais daquele leão nervoso, mais do que queria de fato. No entanto, não achava que devesse se render àquele amor. Estava decidido: voltaria a Jamiel... Se bem que aturar Kiki em crise pré-adolescente não era uma idéia muito atraente, mas era a única saída.

Aiolia e Ikki na casa de leão estavam desacordados e não pensavam em nada.

E o dia foi passando, passando e nada da ressaca moral passar, até que a noite chegou e... Bem, à noite todos os gatos são pardos e nem todos os santos são santos...

_**Parte I - Shura e Aioros**_

Aioros subiu as escadas em direção a casa de capricórnio, encontrou Shura sentando no sofá com uma garrafa de vinho nas mãos, _entornando o caldo_. Já era noite e ele passara o dia inteiro bebendo para esquecer que amanheceu atracado com aquele ruivo de nariz em pé do Camus, aquilo para ele era mais que um pesadelo.

- Shu...

- Cai fora, Aioros! – grunhiu irritado, não suportaria nenhuma gracinha do amigo.

- Shu, eu sei que eu me comportei mal...

- Você sempre se comporta mal...

- Nem sempre. – fez bico Aioros e se sentou ao lado do amigo – Mas... eu queria dizer uma coisa a você...

- O que?

- Eu te amo.

Shura ainda sob o efeito do álcool sorriu de lado incrédulo, pensando que aquela era uma das inúmeras gracinhas de Aioros.

- Sério?

- Por que você nunca me leva a sério?

- Porque simplesmente você faz piada com tudo.

Aioros engoliu em seco e baixou o olhar em um suspiro.

- Eu sei, mas dessa vez é sério.

Shura tomou um novo gole de vinho.

- Você vivia correndo atrás do Saga, agora vem dizer que me ama.

- Shu, o Saga... bem, o Saga foi meu primeiro amor, na época eu achava que você era só meu amigo, mas aí... aconteceu tudo aquilo e... e eu vi que era você a pessoa que eu amava...

- Eu te retalhei! Será que você é tão masoquista assim!

Aioros pensou por alguns minutos fazendo aquele biquinho adorável que Shura não resistia.

- Acho que sou sim, eu te amo, Shu...

Escorregou do sofá e se encaixou no colo do moreno espanhol, olhando em seus olhos negros e febris; Shura entreabriu os lábios ébrios e deixou que Aioros encaixasse sua boca na dele, sentindo um arrepio pelo corpo com o beijo sensual e ao mesmo tempo delicado do mais velho. Muito lentamente Aioros foi inserindo sua língua na cavidade morna que era a boca do espanhol. Shura gemeu de leve, acolhendo a boca gostosa do sagitariano, enquanto as mãos deslizava lentamente por sua cintura.

- Aioros...

- Hum...

- Eu nunca... eu...

- Eu sei, amor... Deixa que te ensino... – voltou a beijá-lo, calando qualquer coisa que ele fosse dizer, enquanto o livrava da regata que ele vestia de maneira lenta e delicada. Shura permitia de forma apática que aquele menino brincasse com ele, sempre foi assim, Aioros era capaz de acabar com sua capacidade de raciocínio. O loirinho começou a se livrar da própria camisa, dando, vez por outra, rápidos beijos nos lábios molhados do espanhol e deixando escapar um risinho sapeca de felicidade. Shura riu também...

- Você não tem jeito, Aioros...

- Não, e é por isso que você gosta em mim, essa eterna criança que sou.

Ergueu-se do colo do espanhol para se livrar da calça, ficando somente com a cueca, voltou a se sentar no colo do moreno, vendo-o se mover de leve para puxar a calça para baixo, movendo o quadril e com isso roçando mais em Aioros que gemeu, mordendo os lábios. Enlaçou o espanhol pelo pescoço gostando daquele jogo e rebolando sobre ele, roçando em seu membro já desperto dentro da cueca branca que ele vestia. Shura gemeu mais alto e jogou a cabeça pra trás, Aioros aproveitou para começar a marcar a pele branca do seu pescoço com chupões e leves mordidas, deixando o mais novo ensandecido. Shura alisava timidamente e com carinho as costas do amigo, sem saber muito bem o que fazer com as mãos e se deixando ao mercê do sagitariano que desceu a língua para seus mamilos rosados, sugando e afagando-os com os dedos hábeis.

- Ah... Oros... – gemia o espanhol.

O menor saiu dos seu colo e o puxou para o quarto. Shura se deixou guiar sendo empurrado na cama, o mais velho subiu nele terminando de livrá-lo da calça e da cueca, exibindo sua ereção puxando e começando a lambê-la como a um picolé, fazendo o espanhol tremer inteiro e cravar os dedos nos lençóis. Começou a chupar forte, estimulado pelos gemidos cada vez mais descontrolados do amado até que Shura gozou em sua boca com um grito rouco. Aioros lambeu os lábios satisfeito e volta a beijar o moreno, não percebendo que tem alguém muito atento a intimidade dos dois na porta do quarto.

Aiolia estava procurando o irmão, achava que somente ele poderia dizer o que deveria fazer na situação em que se encontrava. Estava apaixonado por Mu, na verdade sempre foi apaixonado por ele, mas acabou o perdendo para sempre por causa da sua obsessão por Shaka. compreendia agora, depois de tudo, que sempre gostou de Shaka como amigo, somente um bom e gostoso sábio amigo. Será que Mu compreenderia isso?

Saiu do quarto do espanhol arrependido por ter ido atrás do cosmo do irmão. Agora estava excitado e se chegasse daquele jeito à primeira casa, com certeza o ariano diria que ele era um pervertido e o colocaria para fora. Precisava pensar em uma estratégia para não perder Mu, para sempre, e sua estratégia era apenas uma: adeus a sutileza!

_**Parte II Camus e Milo**_

Na casa de aquário, Camus mirava a noite, não conseguindo dormir, aliás ninguém dormia nas 12 casas depois de passar o dia inteiro na cama. Ele ouviu os passos de Milo se aproximando mais lentos que o normal e pensou que o loiro com certeza já sabia das suas aventuras na noite passada.

Aventuras com Shura de capricórnio! Bizarro!

Milo por sua vez entrava ressabiado, pensando o mesmo, que Camus sabia que o escorpião andou visitando outro aquário, o aquário de certo peixinho.

Quando ficaram cara a cara, ambos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

- Milo desculpa!

- Camus desculpa!

- Eu não me lembro de nada e não sabia o que estava fazendo! – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo e se encararam atônitos – Você também?!

- Espera aí com quem?! – indagou o ciumento loiro – Camus eu não acredito que você fez isso!

- Espera aí, você também fez! E a culpa foi sua daquele afrodisíaco do capeta Hades ter ido parar na bebida de todo mundo! A culpa é sua por esse santuário ter virado a casa da mãe Joana!

Milo se encolheu tamanha a fúria do ruivo.

- Além do mais, eu acordei na cama com o Shura! Já imaginou casal mais bizarro?

- Tá aí, nunca imaginei... – concordou Milo espantado.

_(Notas da Sion: Realmente, eu também não.)_

- Pois é... – concordou Camus – Nunca me dei muito bem com aquele espanhol e tive que... eu nem quero pensar nisso!

- Pelo menos o Dite eu sempre achei bonitinho...

- O que?

- Nada, Camus, nada! – disfarçou Milo. Aproximou-se mais do ruivo tocando seu rosto com carinho – Já que todos nós fizemos coisas erradas, que tal esquecermos isso hein? Fingir que nada aconteceu?

Camus ainda estava emburrado, mas era racional e pensava se o esquentadinho do Milo não deu um _peti_, não seria ele a fazer isso. Aceitou o abraço e o beijo do loiro que logo o empurrava para dentro do quarto...

_**Parte III Saga e Kanon**_

Passaram o dia inteiro sem um olhar na cara do outro. Ambos se consideravam traidores. Kanon no entanto era o mais tarado emotivo dos dois e já não suportava ficar muito tempo sem Saga (creia um dia para ele era muito tempo). Resistiu bravamente em seu quarto durante todas as horas do dia, mas um _incidente_ fez com que perdesse toda e qualquer vontade de continuar brigado com o irmão. Ao ir à cozinha pegar um copo d'água, acabou espiando pela fresta da porta do quarto de Saga, o irmão completamente nu na cama, deitado de bruços com uma perna dobrada o que dava uma visão tentadora de sua bunda perfeita. O gêmeo mais novo umedeceu os lábio instintivamente com a língua e adquiriu aquela expressão de _lobo mau_ tão familiar. Abriu a porta com cuidado, pois percebia que o irmão dormia e caminhou lentamente até a cama já sentindo uma protuberante ereção despertar em seu baixo ventre sob a calça fina de pijama que vestia.

Começou a lamber os pés, as pernas de Saga, subindo cada vez mais até chegar àquela bunda que era uma perfeição da natureza, branquinha, cheia, empinadinha, deixando uma generosa mordida que fez Saga gemer e acordar, se é que ele estava realmente dormindo. Dormia nada! O gêmeo mais velho que também não era flor que Afrodite cheirasse estava ali naquela posição exibida, deixando estrategicamente a porta aberta, apenas para provocar seu irmão tarado apaixonado e não deu outra, Kanon estava ali em cima dele como um dragão leão faminto.

- Ahh... Kanon, o que quer aqui... – gemeu sentindo o peso do outro sobre si, Kanon já beijava seu pescoço e se roçava nele, alucinado de tesão, o belo corpo de Saga ali daquele jeito já era o suficiente para deixá-lo enlouquecido.

- Ah, Saga, me perdoa vai, me perdoa que eu te perdôo também... – falou enquanto mordiscava a orelha do irmão, sabendo que dessa forma ele não resistiria.

- Tá bom, eu perdôo, perdôo... – falou o mais velho se virando e tomando a boca do mais jovem com ardor.

_**Parte IV Máscara da Morte e Afrodite**_

Afrodite já estava incomodado com os constantes gemidos e sussurros que vinham da casa de aquário. Estava tão p... da vida que já pensava em ir lá e gritar para aqueles dois pervertidos calarem as boquinhas gostosas escandalosas!

Seu peito estava apertado, sabia que seu amado italiano estava zangado consigo, ah, ele deveria estar mais zangado que o normal, ao contrário teria lhe dito poucas e boas e não simplesmente sumido durante todo o dia.

Encolheu-se na cama com seus cachinhos azul piscina escondendo parcialmente o belo rosto.

A noite estava clara e bonita, tão diferente do negro do seu coração, mesmo por que... Puxa! Estava pagando o preço por uma coisa que nem se lembrava. Nem as lembranças de uma noite de amor com o quente escorpiano tinha para poder se sentir culpado com gosto!

- Afrodite o que está pensando! – Repreendeu-se em voz alta e sentiu o cosmo de Máscara da Morte na casa. Ergueu-se rápido ajeitando os cabelos e caminhou até ele.

O cavaleiro de câncer estava parado no meio do templo, meio hesitante se entrava ou não.

- Mask...

- Oi belo...

Os olhos escuros do italiano encararam os claros do sueco. Afrodite não pensou muito jogou-se em seus braços.

- Perdoe-me, _amore._.. – dizia câncer – Eu juro que não me lembro do que aconteceu, juro!

- Eu também... – Afrodite diria, mas se interrompeu, calou-se e deixou que câncer continuasse.

- Eu nunca iria para a cama com aquele fedelho do Aioros em situação normal! Colocaram alguma coisa na minha bebida, só pode, Belo, e alguma coisa braba!

Afrodite arregalou os olhos. Então foi mesmo um _swing_? Todos os casais do santuário foram trocados? Claro que tiraria proveito daquela situação, como bom pisciano, da melhor maneira possível.

- Não acredito que você me traiu assim, Mask! – falou teatralmente fingindo mágoa.

- Eu estava dopado, _amore_, eu juro! – Falou ainda grudado ao amante.

Afrodite sorriu malicioso afagando seus cabelos.

- Eu acredito, meu amor... – falou com carinha de apaixonado colando delicadamente seus lábios aos do italiano – Eu te amo e te perdôo...

_(N/A: cara de pau!)._

Câncer sorriu emocionado, olhando os lindos olhos do seu amor.

- Eu não o mereço, belo...

- Não merece mesmo, mas eu te amo assim mesmo... – falou o cara de pau belo pisciano começando a beijar o amado com carinho. Mask o puxou pra si pela cintura, aproveitando para correr os dedos pela túnica fina que ele vestia e logo o carregando para o quarto, desesperado para amar o homem da sua vida.

_**Parte V Aiolia e Mu**_

Aiolia ainda estava excitado quando chegou ao templo de Áries. Procurou por Mu pela casa, mas não o encontrou, então seguiu para o jardim fora do templo onde geralmente o tibetano consertava as armaduras quebradas e não deu outra, lá estava ele martelando alguma coisa, distraidamente.

- Mu...

O leonino chamou, e ele parou o que fazia, mas não encarou o grego.

- Vai embora, Aiolia...

- Não, Mu, por favor, não me expulsa, eu tenho algo sério pra dizer a você, algo que não tem nada a ver com toda a confusão da noite passada.

Mu respirou fundo e se virou para encarar o leão.

- Se não fosse por você e pelo Shaka eu não estaria metido nessa... nessa confusão vergonhosa! Então, por Athena, sai daqui antes que eu me irrite de verdade com você!

Aiolia piscou aturdido. Quem foi que disse que o Mu tinha gênio fácil hein? Tá bom, ele era até calmo, mas quando encasquetava com algo, ninguém conseguia convencê-lo do contrário.

- Mu, deixe-me falar o que quero, depois você toma a decisão que quiser...

- Eu já tomei minha decisão! Assim que Athena voltar pedirei para passar uma longa temporada em Jamiel, eu não suporto mais a casa da mãe Joana que se tornou esse santuário desde que as batalhas terminaram! Eu queria mesmo que um novo deus resolvesse tomar esse lugar, assim os santos cavaleiros da justiça parariam de só pensar em sacanagem... quero dizer, bobagens!

Aiolia coçou os cabelos confuso.

- Você está meio histérico não? – Perguntou e sentiu o cosmo do tibetano se elevar.

Mu estreitou os olhos.

- Eu não vou mandá-lo sair daqui novamente, Aiolia, se quiser eu o teleporto direto para sua casa!

O leonino cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos virando o rosto em total e evidente birra.

- Não saio daqui enquanto não disser o que quero.

Mu suspirou cansado, sabia que o melhor era se acalmar, quase nunca perdia a calma, quase nunca mesmo, mas aquele leão teimoso tinha essa capacidade, a capacidade de tirar o paciente tibetano do sério e parecia gostar disso.

- Tudo bem, você te cinco minutos...

Aiolia abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e se aproximou rápido do ariano o enlaçando pela cintura, fazendo Mu arregalar os olhos.

- Não preciso nem mesmo de um. Eu te amo, Mu... – falou e já tomou os lábios carmesins em um beijo faminto e dominador, enfiando a língua na boca macia buscando extrair todo o sabor molhado dos lábios do outro.

Mu sentiu-se tonto, as pernas bambas e o corpo pegar fogo, enlaçou o pescoço de Aiolia afundando os dedos nos cachos castanhos dos seus cabelos. O leão gemeu ao sentir a língua do ariano tocar a sua, feliz por ver que ele o desejava tanto quanto ele o queria.

- Ah... Mu... – afastou-se minimamente gemendo e arfando – O que você me diz?

O ariano abriu os olhos e instantaneamente o leonino sentiu uma sensação de passeio em um túnel de vento e logos eles estavam na cama de Mu. Sorriu, não precisava de outra resposta. Voltaram a se beijar enquanto as mãos se livravam das roupas nervosamente, ficando completamente nus, beijados apenas pela luz da lua que entrava pela imensa janela. Aiolia admirou o corpo pálido do outro com um olhar lascivo que fez o ariano corar mais ainda e o puxar para um novo beijo ao qual ele não se negou. Desceu os lábios pelo corpo pálido mordendo, lambendo e sugando cada pedacinho com luxúria, ouvindo os gemidos do tibetano e sentindo seus dedos se enrolarem nos cachos castanhos dos seus cabelos. Mu arqueou as costas quando a língua de Aiolia começou a serpentear seu pênis e gritou quando ele começou a sugá-lo com tesão... Estava no limite da loucura, o grego fazia aquilo de uma maneira tão intensa e selvagem que ele temia se estilhaçar.

Os cosmos dos dois já bailavam juntos, chamando a atenção dos outros cavaleiros, ou melhor, chamaria se eles não estivessem muito ocupados também.

Aiolia ergueu as pernas de Mu enquanto oferecia os dedos para o ariano lamber, coisa que ele fez sem nenhum pudor. Colocou o primeira dedo dentro dele, sentindo a contração involuntária do seu corpo e gemeu de antecipação ao pensar em ser acolhido ali; colocou o segundo dedo massageando, alargando e arrancando gemidos mais altos e sôfregos de Mu. Adentrou-o com firmeza e delicadeza dosadas, o ariano ofegou e apertou os olhos, mas não demorou muito para que seus movimentos estivessem sincrônicos, assim como seus gemidos. O tibetano envolveu a cintura do grego com as pernas, olhando no fundo dos seus olhos com tanto desejo e prazer que Aiolia não suportou e com um grunhido estrangulado gozou, sentindo Mu se contrair e gozar também, cravando as unhas nas suas costas e arqueando o pescoço pra trás. Caíram sobre os lençóis satisfeitos e com um sorriso nos lábios, a respiração de ambos descompassada. O leonino afagou os cabelos claros do ariano e beijou-lhe os lábios de leve, sorrindo feliz ao consegui finalmente conquistar aquele gênio difícil.

- Eu te amo, Mu, amo muito, desculpe por todas as confusões que causei porque não entendia isso...

- E o Shaka? – perguntou. Na verdade, seu grande medo era que o leonino também estivesse brincando com ele, porque sabia que estava perdidamente apaixonado por Aiolia, melhor, sempre foi perdidamente apaixonado por ele.

- O Shaka era um desafio, o inalcançável do santuário, mas hoje, eu compreendo que o Ikki o ama de verdade e não vou procurar mais confusão com ele. Isso serviu apenas para que descobrisse que eu sempre amei você ...

Mu bateu na testa fazendo uma careta.

- Merda, Aiolia! Você tinha que cair em si apenas agora? Apenas depois de... daquela... daquela suruba na casa de virgem?! Ai que vergonha!

- Bem, como diz o Aioros, às vezes, só percebemos alguma coisa depois de rolar na jaca...

Mu acabou rindo.

- Sábias palavras, sim, nós não enfiamos o pé, rolamos na jaca de fato! E o que faremos agora? Temo que o Shaka esteja muito mal com tudo que aconteceu, afinal, ele ainda é mais santinho que eu.

- Sim, mas ele também é sábio, vai superar, mesmo por que... você se lembra de alguma coisa do que aconteceu?

- Graças a Athena não!

- Então vamos torcer para que ele não se lembre de nada também.

Aiolia rolou para o lado levando Mu consigo de forma que o ariano ficou sobre ele.

- Ah, só esclarecendo, aquela jóia, eu mandei fazer pra você e, Ikki e eu nunca tivemos nada, só queríamos por ciúmes em você e Shaka.

- Cachorros!

- Não Mu, eu sou um felino! Leão! – Beijou o amante de forma ardorosa e faminta deixando seus lábios vermelhos e ofegantes - E então? Segundo tempo?

_**Parte VI Ikki e Shaka**_

Ikki já estava há horas na casa de virgem, esperando que o seu guardião saísse do seu estado de transe meditativo. Já estava a ponto de arrancar seus cabelos ou os dele, e Shaka nada de abrir os olhos ou, ao menos, dizer que estava ali. Mais parecia uma estatua de marfim sentando em posição de lótus inabalável.

- Shaka! Shakinha! Eu preciso conversar com você! – começou irritado, andando de um lado a outro de frente a estátua ao cavaleiro de virgem – Por Athena, Zeus, Buda, sei lá quem, dá pra você sair dessa posição irritante e me ouvir?

Nada, a estátua o cavaleiro continuava em transe. Ikki que não era homem de dar duas viagens resolveu falar assim mesmo.

- Olha, eu sei que fiz um monte de merda nos últimos dias, mas você também não ficou atrás! Você abusou da minha paciência, Shaka de Virgem, e também do meu amor por você! O culpado de tudo isso é você! Sim, você e aquele leão maluco! Eu sou vítima nessa história! Meu único erro foi amar você e fazer tudo para conquistá-lo, que saco! Mas você estava sempre fazendo questão de me tratar como um pirralho, então a culpa de tudo isso é sua sim!

- Eu sei...

O silêncio durante seu monólogo foi tão intenso que ele quase se assustou quando ouviu a voz suave e tranqüila do loiro. Ergueu uma sobrancelha o olhando desconfiado enquanto ele saia da posição de lótus e se aproximava dele.

- Eu sei que a culpa de tudo que aconteceu foi minha, Ikki e gostaria de pedir... desculpa.

Fênix entreabriu os lábios, notando que o loiro ruborizou levemente ao dizer aquilo. Shaka? Arrogante do céu ao inferno e do inferno ao céu pedindo desculpas? Só em fanfiction da Sion mesmo! Ficou calado esperando que ele prosseguisse, faria o mesmo que ele fez enquanto meditava e deixava-o falando sozinho.

- Eu... eu tinha algo inacabado com o Aiolia, uma paixão adolescente que havia me deixado ressentido, creio que seja isso, e achava que como um asceta, não poderia corresponder ao amor de ninguém, mas no fundo o que me impedia de ir além com você era esse ressentimento que tinha por meu primeiro e único amor não ter dado certo.

Shaka respirou fundo e baixou o olhar, mas mantinha seus olhos fechados.

- Precisou que vocês fizessem o que fizeram ontem para que eu conseguisse enxergar tudo isso, no fundo eu só estava com medo, medo do que sentia por você... então... quando vi aquelas jóias... aquelas jóias que você e Aiolia compraram um para o outro e o ciúme me tomou, eu...eu percebi que o que sentia por você...

Shaka estava tão próximo agora que Ikki engoliu em seco. O loiro vestia um conjunto de bata e calça branca levemente transparente que deixava insinuar cada músculo do seu corpo perfeito e delgado. Umedeceu os lábios sentindo-se completamente levemente nervoso.

- E... o que você sente por mim?

Shaka abriu os olhos, e Ikki se perdeu no azul do seu olhar. Ficava completamente hipnotizado quando ele fazia aquilo, e o indiano que de santo não tinha nada, sabia direitinho o efeito que causava no moreno.

- Eu... eu amo você, Ikki... – respondeu simplesmente enquanto o olhar dançava entre olhos e os lábios carnudos do moreno – precisou de toda essa confusão para eu descobri que o amo e que na verdade estava apenas tentando me enganar, me prender a algo para... para não me entregar a esse sentimento...

- E esse algo foi o Mu! – falou Ikki ciumento – Eu ainda não acredito que você transou com ele, Shaka!

- Ikki, não se prenda ao que aconteceu, tanto eu quanto o Mu estávamos confuso com seus sentimentos e os do Aiolia, mas agora, tanto eu quanto ele já compreendemos de quem realmente gostamos...

- Como sabe que ele...?

- Não percebe os cosmos dos dois juntos?

Ikki percebeu como os cosmos de leão e Áries se enroscavam, agarravam, lambiam um ao outro. Corou, era melhor não querer sentir mais nada.

- Juntos não, loiro, misturados!

Shaka riu, ruborizando ainda mais. Depois ficou calado, mirando o rosto de Ikki, esperando uma resposta que o garoto insistia em não lhe dar.

Ikki ficou olhando os olhos de Shaka por um tempo, era meio divertido ver a ansiedade brilhando naqueles olhos geralmente tão plácidos, mas não suportou por muito tempo, o puxou pra si, o beijando com ardor, a língua invadindo aqueles lábios doces, procurando a do loiro com aflição.

O indiano sentiu o corpo arder instantaneamente enquanto a língua quente do moreno vasculhava sua boca de forma abrasadora. Foi levado para o quarto entre beijos e afagos, deitado com delicadeza na cama. O moreno encaixou-se entre as pernas grossas do loiro, movendo-se sensualmente sobre ele, provocando a pele com a fricção. Shaka gemeu abafado pela boca possessiva do mais jovem, Ikki aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, sugando a língua mentolada do cavaleiro mais velho, sentindo as contrações dos seus músculos contra seu corpo que o esmagava, roubando o ar em aliança erótica com sua boca. Shaka se perguntava aonde aquele garoto tinha aprendido a beijar daquele jeito e logo afastava os pensamentos ciumentos para aproveitar o prazer. Acolheu aquela boca gulosa de forma não menos faminta, sugando a língua do cavaleiro de bronze, as mãos se crispando em seus braços musculosos, o puxando pra si, possessivo, agressivo. Ikki envolveu sua cintura o obrigando a se sentar na cama, os corpos ainda colados, as bocas se separando minimamente enquanto o olhar queimava de desejo. Soltou o loiro, tratando de livrá-lo da bata, a arrancando por cima da sua cabeça, vendo os fios trigueiros bailarem sobre a pele de alabastro e espalhar aquele cheiro adocicado de lótus azul. Ficou um tempo o admirando e então subiu os dedos pelos ombros largos, passando pelo pescoço delgado, até alcançar-lhe a nuca onde se afundaram.

- Já disse que amo seus cabelos? Sua nuca, sua pele de pêssego? – indagou distribuindo pequenos beijos pelos ombros de pescoço do loiro que ofegou e sorriu.

- Quem não amaria, Ikki?

- Metido...

- Só estou constatando a verdade...

O moreno bufou, achando melhor calar a boca daquele metido de uma vez. Voltou a beijá-lo enquanto o livrava das roupas. Ficaram completamente nus. Beijavam-se intensamente, as carícias ficavam cada vez mais sôfregas e desesperadas. Ikki se arrepiava inteiro de desejo, afinal quis aquilo por tanto tempo que era quase um sonho conseguir agora e iria aproveitar ao máximo. Mas Shaka parecia apressado e ensandecido pela maneira que o beijava e gemia dentro do beijo; Fênix sorriu ao constatar que o loiro não era nada comedido na cama, bem diferente do que era geralmente.

Jogou-o na cama novamente e olhou bem em seus olhos, adorando ver todo o rubor em sua face, delicadamente enfiou dois dedos em sua boca, quase gozando com a forma que ele os sugava sem tirar o olhar depravado de cima de si. Ikki sentiu o membro latejar e se apressou a preparar o loiro para o que mais queria. Shaka soltou um grito quando ele enfiou os dois dedos de vez dentro dele.

- Doeu, amor...

- Hum... um pouco... – murmurou já rebolando, facilitando as entradas, querendo sentir mais, gemendo e fechando os olhos.

- Abre os olhos, meu anjo... – murmurou Ikki retirando os dedos e o puxando pra si – quero olhar em seus olhos.

Shaka obedeceu mirando os olhos de Ikki vendo o quanto eles estavam escurecidos de desejo, as pupilas dilatadas, sombrias. Sentiu-se ainda mais excitado. O moreno o penetrou devagar, segurando seu quadril com uma das mãos enquanto a outra ajudava seu sexo a invadir aquele lugar estreito e quente. Ambos gemeram alto quando os corpos começaram a se mover no mesmo ritmo lento. Fecharam os olhos apenas sentindo o calor, a emoção e o prazer daquele momento. Gozaram juntos, arrebatados de forma intensa pelo êxtase.

Quando já repousavam felizes ainda trocando carinhos, o leonino se lembrou de algo.

- Ah, Shaka, eu tenho uma coisa que mandei fazer para você. – Levantou-se da cama e tirou a correntinha com pingente de fênix e entregou ao loiro.

Shaka franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Isso não era do...?

- Nunca foi, aquilo foi apenas para irritar a você e ao Mu, mandei fazer pra você, loiro, assim como Aiolia mandou fazer aquela para Áries.

Shaka riu de leve.

- Então ele se conformou mesmo em perder a aposta?

- Parece que sim... – riu Ikki voltando a se deitar ao lado do amante e se aconchegando em seus braços – Mas me diga que homem em sã consciência pensaria em aposta tendo quem ama ao seu lado?

- Você tem razão... – concordou o indiano e rolou sobre ele, prendendo o cavaleiro de bronze na cama – agora mesmo, eu só penso em ficar ao seu lado, em cima, dentro de você...

Ikki riu gostosamente e eles se beijaram felizes.

...

Os gemidos e sussurros repercutiam pelas paredes de pedra das doze casas, um _Love total_. Aldebaran passou o dia ouvindo música em seu MP3 na potência máxima, e aproveitou à noite para dormir com seus fones especiais anti-tarados anti-ruídos. Sabia que não seria fácil saciar o desejo de homens como aqueles, treinados, tarados, poderosos e maravilhosos. Suspirou sentindo saudade da sua amada e prometendo pra si que logo iria vê-la, afinal, merecia férias depois de toda aquela confusão e ao que tudo indicava, agora o santuário teria finalmente paz.

Na manhã seguinte, os enclausurados cavaleiros pareciam bem animados. Faziam seus treinamentos, passeavam de casa em casa cumprimentando os vizinhos, andando de mãos dadas, felizes da vida.

Reuniram-se na casa de Áries, cada qual ao lado do seu amor para ver o pôr-do-sol.

- Aiolia, você me deve! – Disse Kanon enquanto fazia cafuné nos cabelos do irmão que estava sentado em um banco entre suas pernas, já que ele estava sentado na mureta do jardim.

- Eu sei, Kanon, pode deixar que pagarei as cervejas e se quer saber, estou muito feliz por perder essa aposta! – sorriu abraçando Mu pela cintura.

- Ah, essa aposta de vocês só serviu pra criar toda essa confusão. – Afrodite revirou os olhos, abraçado ao seu italiano.

- Isso tudo pelo menos serviu para juntar alguns teimosos. – falou Camus ao lado de Milo – Todos nós já estávamos cansados de saber que esses leões loucos amavam vocês dois – disse olhando de Shaka para Mu – Só faltava vocês entenderem.

- Na verdade aceitar. – o loiro apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Ikki enlaçando sua cintura.

- Seja lá o que for, por causa de vocês que houve... houve aquilo lá em Escorpião! – Reclamou Aioros.

- Uma pouca vergonha mesmo! – Reclamou Máscara da Morte – Ainda bem que meu belo não participou daquela orgia vergonhosa!

- Quê? – Milo encarou Afrodite incrédulo, Camus também, e o peixinho assoviou disfarçando – Mas Dite...

- Cala essa boca, Milo! – Pediu o sueco entre dentes.

Máscara da Morte ficou com cara de paisagem.

- Bem, o melhor mesmo é esquecer não é? – Falou Saga que desconfiava muito bem do que acontecia ali e que, por Zeus! Estava farto de confusões.

Milo e Camus resolveram se calar, mas o escorpião fez questão de lançar um olhar a Afrodite que dizia muito claramente: você está em minhas mãos!

O sueco deixou para pensar nisso depois e todos resolveram voltar para suas casas para namorar a sós.

E como eles namoravam!

Era novamente uma bela manhã no santuário, tudo era paz, os pássaros cantavam, o sol brilhava, os cavaleiros continuavam transando vigiando, e a deusa estava finalmente de volta, depois de maravilhosos dias passados com Julian Solo no reino dos mares.

Entrou pela casa de Áries que estava... Vazia? Franziu a testa, onde estaria o seu guardião? Mu não era de abandonar sua casa daquele jeito, mas resolveu continuar subindo, não havia perigo.

Passou pela casa de touro e sorriu com ternura ao entrar na casa e verificar que o gigante brasileiro dormia serenamente abraçado ao travesseiro e com fones de ouvidos. Ele deveria ouvir uma ótima canção de ninar.

Continuou a subir chegando à casa de gêmeos.

"_Saga!"_ Suspirou a mocinha com sua paixonite adolescente pelo ex-cavaleiro de gêmeos. Já estava se retirando quando gemidos chamaram sua atenção.

"_Ahhhh... Ah Kanon, eu te amo... ah, assim... Ah, mais forte!_

"_Ah, Saga, eu também te amo... você é tão lindo..."_

"_Ah... convencido..."_

Saori ficou verde oliva com bolinhas lilases e saiu correndo escada acima, com vários coraçãozinhos quebrando sobre sua cabeça. Saga! Um grande de um pervertido isso sim!

Chegou a câncer. Até aí tudo em paz, continuou a subir chegando à casa de leão e descobriu onde estava o guardião da primeira casa. Os gemidos e gritos do sempre tão comportado ariano não eram nada comportados!

"_Ah, Aiolia... Ah, assim gatinho, eu te amo!"_

"_Ah, Mu... como é que você faz isso... Onde você foi? Aparece Mu! Ahhhh... Muuu!"_

"Deuses!" A deusa adolescente correu pelas escadas novamente, chegando à limpa, organizada e... BARULHENTA! Casa de virgem.

"_Ah... Ikki, ahhhh... assim... ah..."_

"_Ahhh Shaka... você é fogo... Ahhh..."_

"_Não amor... ahhh... eu sou terra, fogo é você..."_

"_Não é disso... ahhh... que estou falando..."_

Saori não tinha mais para onde ficar vermelha, bege, roxa, passou por libra e chegou a escorpião onde nem precisava ser uma fanfiction da perva da Sion para certos cavaleiros estarem entrelaçados.

Athena que já estava tendo uma crise de tesão nervos passou por sagitário correndo, tapando os ouvidos para não ouvir que "o mais fiel" era fiel coisa nenhuma, correu mais duas casas até descobrir onde estava Máscara da Morte.

Chegou esbaforida ao 13º templo e sem mais se conter gritou:

SERÁ QUE OS SANTOS DO PAU OCO DE OURO SÓ SAMBEM TRANSAR?

Seu brado ecoou pelo santuário.

_**Casa de touro:**_

Aldebaran levantou atordoado, a menina gritou tão alto que nem os fones de ouvidos deram jeito.

— Ah, começou cedo! — Riu e voltou a se jogar no travesseiro.

_**Casa de Gêmeos:**_

— Cassete, Saga, ela descobriu!

— Descobriu o que, Kanon?

— Que só pensamos em sexo!

— Fale por você, eu não...

— Ah, não? Vem cá...

_**Casa de Leão:**_

— Aiolia, a deusa está falando da gente? — pergunta Mu coradinho.

— Acho que somos os santos de ouro , não? — disse Aiolia e murmurou: Depois eu é que sou um leão burro — Ai! — Levou cascudo do Mu.

_**Casa de Virgem:**_

Shaka se afastou de Ikki, mesmo porque tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes transaram desde a noite anterior (N/A: sim, eles podem, eles são cavaleiros hehehe).

— Por Buda, Ikki... — exclamou coradíssimo — Bem que eu senti o cosmo da pirralha, digo, deusa, no santuário...

O moreno que não estava nem aí puxou o loiro de volta pra si.

— Vem aqui, eu vou fazer você sentir outra coisa e bem no meio de suas...

— Ikki seu pervertido! — Reclamou, mas não o impediu de voltar a beijá-lo.

_**Casa de Sagitário:**_

Shura também se vestia apressadamente.

— Droga, Aioros, e agora? A guria está possessa!

— Ah, deixa pra lá Shurinha, daqui a pouco a raiva dela passa, vem cá! — Puxou o cavaleiro de capricórnio para a cama.

_**Casa de Aquário:**_

Camus catava as roupas espalhadas pelo chão nervoso, enquanto Milo fumava tranquilamente apoiado nos travesseiros.

— Ah, Camie, relaxa! Acho que até a Madre Tereza de Calcutá sabe que a gente transa. Não sei pra que tanto constrangimento, e essa menina está histérica, deve ser falta...

— Milo, olha o respeito! — cortou Camus começando a se vestir — E ela morreu!

— A Athena? — o loiro abriu os olhos surpresos.

— Já viu morto falar, Milo? Melhor, gritar? — Indagou Camus sem paciência.

— Nesse anime sim!

O francês deu de ombro, o grego tinha razão.

— Estava falando da madre Tereza.

— Ah, sim.

_**Casa de peixes:**_

Afrodite se espreguiçava tranquilamente enquanto seu _amore_ catava as próprias roupas para voltar a sua casa.

— Agora ferrou, ela vai aprontar alguma.

— Relaxa o que ela poderia aprontar?

Cada cavaleiro voltou a seu posto com um sorrisinho nos lábios e carinha de satisfação que durou por todo o dia. A paz voltou, todos os casais fizeram as pazes e aqueles que ainda não tinham assumido seu amor finalmente assumiram, ou como disse Shaka, aceitaram. Às vezes, é necessário uma suruba um choque para que os verdadeiros sentimentos sejam revelados.

Mu mostrava-se mais que apaixonado por Aiolia, várias vezes durante o dia se teleportava para casa de leão para que trocassem rápidos beijinhos, e depois voltava à sua casa, já que Athena dissera que naquele dia não queria nem sonhar que os cavaleiros estiveram fora dos seus postos (N/A: ela estava cansada demais para selar o santuário e impedir que o Mu se teleportasse). Bom, o domínio de Saori, e ela sabia, não se estendia a Ikki de Fênix, então o rebelde, anárquico e safado cavaleiro continuou na casa de virgem, embora Shaka tenha passado o dia em posição de lótus no seu trono. Não se importava, à noite, ah, à noite! Tinha certeza que faria o homem mais próximo de Deus alcançar as estrelas ou descer ao inferno!

Ao final de toda a confusão, ambos os leões saíram mais que vitoriosos! Os demais que não conseguiam se teleportar e nem poderiam _peitar _a deusa _(ao menos não tão diretamente)_ foram quem não se deram muito bem na história, em parte... (Eu ainda descubro o que aconteceu a cada um deles durante a orgia).

De qualquer forma estavam felizes. Aquele dia logo passaria e Saori nada poderia fazer para evitar que ficassem juntos. Afinal, como dissera Afrodite, o que ela poderia aprontar?

Acontece que Saori aprontou, e aprontou uma muito boa, mas vocês só saberão no próximo episódio de Vida de Santuário. Essa temporada termina aqui.

**Fim**

Bem, chegamos ao final dessa loucura.

Agradeço a todos que acompanharam e peço desculpa se decepcionei. Sei que comédia não é o meu forte, mas se comecei tenho que terminar.

milaangelica, MysticShaka, virgo nyah, Julia_Leao, keronekoi

Este usuário ainda não tem dados para exibir

Keronekoi, Hannah Elric,

MaluquinhaX, Suellen-san, Marry-chan, Danieru, Neko-Sama, Reiko, Kaally,

_SabakuNoGaara__, __NinaCorttinelly__,medeia, Saorikido, __Yoilandya__,_ ShakaAmamiya,

yumi_bruh, Giiuliaify.

Obrigada a todos vocês que passaram por aqui e deixaram um comentário de incentivo.

Abraços mais que afetuosos da Sion e até a próxima loucura!

Sion Neblina

Postado em 0408/2011


End file.
